


Bringing Home the Bacon

by Starlight1395



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al comes to terms with feelings, Angst, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kinda?, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Violence, brief fat shaming, cannon levels of violence and blood, implied past abusive relationships, mentioned chaggie, radiodust - Freeform, self-harm actions, slow(is) burn, they're both a lil stupid and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: For the week between Alastor arriving at the Happy Hotel's doorstep and where he was at that moment, the Radio Demon was more than thrilled with how his little gamble was paying off. Never in all his decades in Hell could he have anticipated the sheer amount of entertainment the small staff provided.He decides to target Angel for a particularly nasty prank, and begins to realize the churning in his stomach isn't indigestion, but rather guilt. Now he has to make it up to Angel before his own unnamed feelings come back to bite him in the tail.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 424





	1. The Past is in the Past

Alastor whistled a cheery tune as he made his rounds of the hotel. It hadn’t even been a week since the fiasco on the news, and he was even more entertained than he had expected to be. With the new members of his staff, Alastor was finding there was never a dull moment in the Hazbin Hotel for wayward souls. There was always someone shouting, or being chased, or fighting, and it thrilled him to no end.

Husk and Niffty were familiar enough to him, but were continuously surprising him in their new environment. Husk was mouthier than usual, but always knew when to stop pushing something. Niffty was somehow more energetic than before, scurrying around the building like an ant on crack. It warmed Alastor's cold, dead heart to see the two demons causing chaos wherever they went.

On top of that, he had Charlie and Vaggie to entertain him as well. The princess’ dangerous optimism was a fountain of fun, especially when her pretty face would crumble after one of her many plans to get everyone to behave fell though. Vaggie was interesting in her own ways as well - it had been decades since Alastor had seen a demon stick their neck out so far for someone else. He liked to pick fun at Charlie, just to see what Vaggie would do in return. At the moment, they were at a bit of a stalemate, but he was busy thinking up some new shenanigans to rile his new companions into another brawl.

Alastor, as much fun as he had with the others, found himself entertained by a certain spider most of all. Yes, he had been caught off guard by the lewd suggestion from their first meeting, but that only intrigued him more! When was the last time he, the feared Radio Demon, had genuinely been caught off guard? Angel was a riot to mess with, and Alastor relished the feeling he got when he would make the whore’s shoulder slump self consciously after a particularly harsh comment. The fun part, however, was how Angel never seemed to be down for long. A day or two after a particularly jabbing remark and he was back on his heeled feet again, doing his best to push Alastor’s buttons in return.

And push Alastor’s buttons he did. It seemed Angel was much more clever than Alastor had given him credit for. The taller demon was loud and crass and lewd, but he also kept his eyes open for minute reactions. He knew exactly what sort of comments made Alastor’s skin crawl the most, and where he could ‘accidentally’ touch to make the deer bristle. They were sharing a dance of sorts, always pushing the other until they themselves are pushed back - a tango where they try to find each other’s weaknesses. Alastor almost hoped Angel was having as much fun with their little games as he was.

He switched from whistling to humming as he heard someone in the parlor. Slipping into his shadow, Alastor went to see what chaos he could sew on this fine Hellish morning.

Angel sat on the couch that was facing the fireplace, his swine being coddled in one pair of the spider’s arms while the second set tapped away on his phone.

“Aw, look atcha Nuggs,” Angel cooed, showing the pig a picture he had just taken. “See? I told ya you’d be th’ cutest baby in all a Hell.”

Fat Nuggets oinked happily, ignoring the picture to nudge Angel’s chin with their nose.

“You’re such a good baby,” Angel grinned wide. From his place in the shadow, Alastor saw how the spider’s fur seemed puffier than usual. He knew Angel blushed by bristling his fluff, but it seemed it was also a form of contentment as well. Interesting. “Daddy doesn’t know what he’d do without ya Nuggs... You’re th’ only thing keepin’ me sane ‘round here.”

Alastor watched as Fat Nuggets chuffed, their eyes glowing a bright pink as they wiggled in Angel’s arms. Angel let them go, giving them the room to turn around a few times on the spider’s lap before sighing and plopping down heavily. Within moments the sound of gentle snoring filled the lobby.

“Cherri is gonna lose ‘er mind at these,” Angel whispered, clicking more pictures of the sleeping pig. Alastor didn’t understand the draw of a pet - even while he was alive, he felt they were too much work with too little reward. Sure they were cute, but they couldn’t really do much of anything else and he never had the patience for things that weren’t useful to him. “I wonda if Molls would be free fa lunch one a these days. Betcha miss ya Auntie, haven’tcha baby?”

Fat Nuggets continued to sleep, and Angel tapered off with a light chuckle. Alastor blinked - he had never heard of a demon named ‘Molls’, let alone one that was close enough to the spider to be considered Fat Nuggets’ aunt. Angel tapped away at his phone and Alastor quickly lost interest in what he was doing.

He could feel some drama going on upstairs and slipped away through the shadows. It was bound to be quite the performance! As he watched Charlie try to diffuse a fight between two random demons that showed up at the hotel a few days prior, a thought lodged itself into his mind.

If he wanted drama, he knew Angel was the best performer. If he wanted the show of a lifetime, he knew exactly what to do to rile the other demon up. A sinister smile grew on his face, the glow emitting from his eyes sent faint shadows on the darkened walls.

A low chuckle filled the air as he stepped back into his shadows. This was going to be the show of the century!

* * *

It was another week after his revelation that Alastor had the honor of bumping into the hotel’s resident poster demon. His grin only grew sharper as he saw Angel walking around the corner, his full attention on his phone. Alastor stepped out into his path, expecting to stick his cane out to trip the spider, but to his surprise Angel blinked just as he was about to slam his shins into the microphone cane.

“Oh ‘ey there Smiles,” Angel’s face split into a suggestive grin. Alastor felt his fur bristle at the connotations of that smile, but he didn’t miss how Angel seemed to take a step back from the Radio Demon, growing the gap between them. “Somethin’ up?”

“It has been a while since we’ve crossed paths, my effeminate fellow!” Alastor chirped, his feedback spiking in an attempt to make Angel flinch. It only worked a little bit, causing the taller demon’s brows to furrow for a split second before his face smoothed out again.

“Yeah, guess so,” Angel snickered, his eyes turning up in a way that made it quite clear that he was planning something. “I’ve been in high demand at th’ studio, so I’ve been a bit of a ghost ‘round these parts.”

“I do hope you are not being worked too hard,” Alastor noted how Angel seemed to relax a little at the inquiry about his health. “It wouldn’t look too good for the hotel if you were to collapse!”

“No worries ‘bout that,” Angel waved the concerns off. “This ain’t my first time ‘round the block. I’ve been doin’ this for a few years now.”

“Your skills are the last thing I wish to discuss!” Alastor trilled loudly, trying to move past the obvious tension in the air. “I actually have a question for you.”

“Whatcha need, Deer Daddy?” He cocked a single eyebrow. Alastor’s grin tightened.

“For you to never call me that again,” He squared his shoulders and adjusted his tie, causing Angel to roll his eyes. “Secondly, I was simply curious about the origins of your Overweight Tenders.”

“Fat Nuggets?” Angel’s suggestive grin dropped to a mildly offended one. “Neva thought his name could get butchered that badly but ‘ere we are.”

“Whatever, I have no time for frivolous details,” He waved a gloved hand in Angel’s face dismissively. “I just wish to know the swine’s background. Now that this hotel is under my protection, I cannot allow other overlords to attempt to undermine my power.”

“What does Nuggs ‘ave anythin’ ta do with your stupid overlord bullshit?” Angel crossed his arms, suddenly enjoying this conversation much less.

“If it was obtained by the means of another overlord, there might be some crossing of interests.”

“They came from noneya.”

“Excuse me?” Alastor blinked, confused.

“None a ya FUCKIN BUSINESS,” Angel shouted in his face, his grin back in place. “Now can I go?”

“My dear, all you needed to do was answer my inquiry,” Alastor’s eye twitched in frustration. “And yet you continue to vex me so!”

“UGH fine,” His shoulders slumped dramatically. “Val gave them ta me a few years back cuz ‘e was happy with my performances. Said I was being a good lil’ boy and that I deserve a treat. I think he thought I would eat them but jokes on ‘im! I got a son now.”

“Hm, interesting,” Alastor’s shadow snuck along the wall, stopping just behind Angel. It reached out, it’s dark fingers just inches from digging into the spider’s fur. “I must be going now! I do hope you keep that swill in line! Our poor, poor Niffty has her hands full with the rest of this dump! No need to make it harder on her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Angel scoffed. “What th’ fuck eva Smiles.”

Alastor grinned at the spider before stepping into his shadow and disappearing. He could hear Angel’s groan and complaints about his ‘creepy voodoo shit’ as he traveled from shadow to shadow, moving from one end of the hotel to the other in a matter of moments.

* * *

  
Alastor hummed a chipper tune, waltzing around the kitchen with a wide grin. He was excited to see Angel’s reaction to all of this. He was almost buzzing with how thrilled he was for this! It would be the most entertaining event of the CENTURY and he almost wished he had gotten one of those hellphones Angel seemed so attached to, just so he could record the chaos about to ensue.

“Oh, somethin’ smells great!” Angel’s voice called from the hallway. Alastor’s grin sharpened dangerously. He realized his horns had started to grow in anticipation and took a moment to bring his emotions back under control before the spider entered the kitchen.

“Why thank you, my dear!” Alastor’s grin curled as Angel found his way in. The pan on the stove sizzled happily and he could almost see how Angel was drooling over whatever it was the other demon was cooking. Was Alastor above using one of the many skills his mother had given him in his youth for his own entertainment?

Absolutely.

“What is it?” Angel asked, peering over Alastor’s shoulder. “Ah shit, it ain’t some random John off the street is it? Those fuckas are dirty as shit Smiles. You gotta up ya standards of who ya put in ya gut.”

“While I appreciate your concerns over my diet,” Alastor started calmly. He didn’t want to dwell on how Angel didn’t seem scared of the fact that he was a cannibal but rather seemed to accept it without a second thought, nor now not a single soul had taken the knowledge with such unperturbed stride before. “I assure you this is not some nameless demon found lying around the streets. Besides, I take care to pick the best prey for my hunts. Nothing less is good enough for my pallet.”

“Damn Al, you’re a real gas, ain’cha?” Angel snickered, his eyes shining.

“Pardon?” Alastor blinked. It wasn’t often he heard vernacular from his own time period, so having it come from a slut’s mouth caught him by surprise.

“Eh?”

“When was it you fell?” Alastor found himself asking.

“1947, drug ovadose,” Angel stretched his upper set of arms over his head while his lower set rested on his hips. “Hafta admit, it was a bit of a cop-out afta everythin’ else I did in my life. Couldn't have been a shootin’ or somethin’ relatin’ ta th’ family - had ta basically be suicide! I even knew somethin’ was off with the dosin’ but I didn’t care.”

“The family?” Alastor asked, using a fork to plate up what he had been cooking.

“Mm, Pops was a big name in th’ mafia back in th’ home land and decided ta make an impression in New York. Hafta say it was one helluva time! Sure I got th’ shit beat outta me fa being a damn poof, but it was fun as fuck ta break some fingas ta get the info I wanted.” His grin was borderline feral as he recalled his time in the mafia.

“You truly have no end to the surprises,” Alastor threw his head back and laughed for a moment, two plates held firmly in his hands. “Come! Eat! Tell me more about your life.”

“Really? You wanna know more?” Angel blinked, his shoulder curling in a little but, as if he were uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

“Of course! Tales of bloodshed and violence are exactly what I crave!” He placed a plate down at the kitchen island for Angel before slipping onto his own stool. Angel dropped into his seat and instantly dug in, cutting a piece of the meat off and chewing it thoroughly. His face lit up brightly.

“Shit Smiles, why didn’t ya tell none a’ us that you could cook like this?”

“Can’t be giving away all my trade secrets,” He said, cutting a proper bite and stabbing it with his fork. “Where’s the fun in showing my whole hand up front?”

“I guess,” Angel gave Alastor a smile, and if the deer didn’t know any better he would say it was almost genuine. “So whadda wanna know?”

“What kill is most prominent in your memory?” Alastor asked, summoning two glasses of wine for their little meal. Angel’s eyes widened for a moment before he let out a light chuckle.

“You sure know how ta treat a dame right,” Angel’s chest fluff puffed slightly. Alastor’s grin widened. This was going exactly as he had planned. “Hm, more memorable has ta be th’ shitty boss a some shitty launderin’ act. Found out durin’ his interrogation that he’d been... well, ‘ad been sleepin’ with the younga membas of his staff.”

“Oh?” Alastor didn’t quite see how that was something to make Angel’s face darken in rage.

“The youngest was nine,” He growled, eyes clouding as he recalled that night. “Said ‘e was breakin’ them right so they’d be betta in th’ future. Piece a fuckin’ scum was groomin’ these kids and didn’t see anythin’ wrong with it!”

Alastor felt his smile fall some. As ruthless as he could be, he had morals. Children were always out of the question, not only because they barely had enough meat to make the hunt worthwhile, but also because his Mama always taught him to respect his elders and to look out for children who were weaker than he was. The only person he ever truly respected had been her, but he always put on a show for anyone who expected it.

“Pops had given me permission ta do whateva I wanted to th’ fucka as soon as we got th’ info we needed, so as soon as I sent one a my guys back ta base with the intel, I went ta town on ‘im. Cut his dick off slowly, made ‘im choke on it. Left ‘im alive fa all of it too, so ‘e would suffa the way those kids did,” Angel’s hand froze, a piece of meat frozen in air. Alastor thought the other was... ethereal when he was lusting for blood. “Anyway, I finally put a bullet between ‘is eyes afta ‘bout five hours of playin’.”

“That was a delicious story,” Alastor rested his chin on the back of his hands, his fingers laced together as his grin widened. “I must say, I wish I could have been there to bear witness to such a beautiful performance.”

“Ha!” Angel threw his head back for a moment. “Next time Cherri needs a hand, or six, I’ll let ya tag along. You’d probably getta kick outta the way we fight.”

“And how is that?” His eyes flickered to the counter, but Angel didn’t notice.

“Unhinged and ready to do as much damage as possible,” Angel grinned. “Not th’ same as your stupid pretentious broadcasts, but it’s still fun.”

“Mm, maybe I shall take you up on that, one day,” He made a show to reach for something, only to frown in fake shock. “Oh my, I seem to have forgotten napkins. Could you grab us some, my friend?”

“Yeah whateva,” Angel stood and made it to the counter in two strides. He reached out to grab a few from the pile Charlie kept on hand in an attempt to keep the kitchen neat, only to freeze. A familiar pink collar sat next to the napkin holder, something brown drying on the once shining fabric. The name tag sat facing up, “W-what’s this?”

“What is what?” Alastor tried to fight back his grin and failed as he went to stand next to the other demon. He peered over Angel’s shoulder and chucked. “Oh that? Our meal was a little too dressed, but that wasn’t enough to deter a chef with the drive to finish their task!”

“Our... meal?” Angel whispered, reaching out and taking the collar with shaking fingers.

“Mm, I was quite pleased that you enjoyed it,” Alastor was practically vibrating. The quiet fear in Angel’s voice was absolutely delectable. This was definitely worth how long it took to orchestrate this. “Pork isn’t a meat I cook with often, given were I grew up, but-”

He cut himself off at something cold and hard pressing into his temple. Angel’s face was twisted in rage and grief, eyeliner already smearing down his cheeks as tears fell from burning eyes. He pressed one gun to the side of Alastor’s head and another to the bottom of the other’s jaw.

“Y-you muthafucka...” Angel whispered, his fur bristling to make him look almost twice his original size. For the first time, Alastor noticed just how much height the spider had on him - he was easily a head and a half above the deer. “Just when I thought ta weren’t so bad...”

The guns pressed against his skull trembled as Angel sobbed, his breathing starting to pick up. He would never be able to hold Fat Nuggets again. He would never get to snuggle them after a long day. He would never get to finish the little coat he had been making for him. Not only that, but Alastor had TRICKED him into EATING FAT NUGGETS.

He tricked Angel into EATING HIS CHILD.

One of his free hands shot out and wrapped around Alastor’s throat, his claws ripping through his gloves and into the deer’s grey skin. Alastor’s grin froze, a strange feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

“You- you...” Angel couldn’t get a work out without sobbing around it. The gun only shook harder as he pushed them firmly against Al’s head. “You fuckin’ bastard! I aughtta blow ya brains inta next Tuesday-”

“Now, now my good spider,” Alastor’s voice didn’t give away anything of the strange feeling that was only getting worse. “I think we’ve-”

“Shut the FUCK UP,” Angel screamed, his pupils shrinking to the size of specks. “You’re a sick muthafucka! No wonda everyone ‘ates ya.”

“They fear me, mon cher,” Alastor chuckled. “Far too much so to hate me-”

“Nah, they fuckin’ ‘ate you,” Angel bared his teeth, and Alsator could see his own reflection in the spider’s golden tooth. It sent a thrill down the overlord’s spine. “They ‘ate you, and it’s gonna catch up with ya one day, Bambi. Betta watch ya fuckin’ tail you piece a venison garbage.”

“Angel-” Charlie came only to choke on her words. “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?”

“I’m boutta blow his fuckin’ brains out,” Angel hissed, no sign of mercy in those mismatched eyes. “And I’ll keep blowin’ his brains out ‘till the fuckin’ rapture.”

“WHY!?” Charlie rushed over, tugging on Angel’s arm to no avail. The spider was stronger than she had thought, her entire body weight not enough to make the gun budge from the trapped demon’s temple.

“Don’t get in my way Toots. I can’t promise ya won’t get caught up in the fire.”

“Angel, stop-” Charlie’s voice cracked but Angel wasn’t deterred. Just as his finger was about to pull the trigger, he heard a familiar chuffing.

“Fat Nuggets?” Angel’s entire body relaxed like a balloon losing all its air in a single moment.

The pig came running up to Angel, licking his ankles and snorting happily. He was naked, his collar still on the counter, and they were squeaky clean. He threw his guns to the side and scooped his child into his arms, shoving his face in their neck and sobbed.

“Alastor mentioned how dirty they were getting, so I offered to give them a bath,” Charlie still wasn’t entirely sure what happened, but she had a sinking feeling it had everything to do with the Radio Demon. “He said he would clean their collar in the meantime, cuz it was covered in mud...”

“So it was a fuckin’ joke, huh?” Angel turned to Alastor. His face, once twisted in rage, was now eerily blank. “I hope you got ya sick fuckin’ rocks ofta that, you fuckin’ bastard.”

“Now, Angel, there’s no need to be-” Alastor didn’t finish his sentence. Angel stormed out of the kitchen, Fat Nuggets in one set of arms, a third hand grabbing the collar from the counter and the fourth pushing the plate onto the floor. He was gone before the porcelain shattered on the kitchen tiles.

Alastor thought he would be thrilled at the reaction from the spider, but for some reason, he didn’t feel nearly as good as expected. He didn’t know what to call this new feeling, but it didn’t sit well with him one bit.

* * *

“- and so I says, ‘ain’t no problem pretty thang’,” Angel’s voice rang out through the parlor. He was sitting at the bar with a captive audience who had mixed emotions about the story he was regaling them with. “And the HE said, ‘sure is a compliment from a broad like yourself’. Now obviously I ‘ad ta play with the bloke, and by the end a th’ night, I ‘ad more than just ‘is wallet!”

“Ugh, Angel I don’t want to hear about that.” Vaggie grumbled, scooting closer to her girlfriend. Charlie, however, seemed enthralled by the story, her eyes wide and sparkling. Husk stood in his usual place, and there was another patron of the hotel sitting on Angel’s left.

“Vaggie let him finish!” Charlie frowned at the other woman. “I want to know what he did!”

“Whaddya think he did?” Husk huffed, picking a nonexistent piece of dust off his bottle of whatever the fuck he was drinking. “He probably got an STI.”

“For your information, pussy cat, I happen ta have standards,” Angel scowled. “At least when shit like that could get ta me. Now it don’t matta cuz we can’t get sick down ‘ere.”

“What happened to the man afterwards?” Charlie pushed, not liking to be left hanging.

“I got ‘is wallet, but turns out ‘e was one a th’ guys we’d been lookin’ for! Dumb shmuck tried changin’ his name and everythin’ but he ‘ad a scar on his uppa arm that was more than tellin. I knocked ‘im out cold and brought ‘im back ta pops. It was sad ta hear him bite th’ bullet though... first time a John treated me nice. Even let me stay aftawards and offered ta make me breakfast th’ next day.”

Angel’s grin dimmed a little bit. What he wasn’t telling the others was how he tried to help the man sneak away. How he tried to help the man change his identity and escape to another country. How he had been forced to watch his own father put a bullet between the man’s eyes to make a point. How the man had been killed to punish Anthony for being a disappointment who fucked men. If he hadn’t been such an insult to God, Pops would have just tortured the man a little and maybe kept a finger or two as a souvenir, but instead he was thrown in the river without his family ever being told what happened to him.

Alastor heard the commotion and made his way to the parlor, wondering what sort of interesting things would happen - there was never a dull moment in this Hazbin Hotel, and he was simply thrilled at the immediate payout of this gamble. It made the agreement with the Princess worth it after only a single day.

“Hel-” Alastor went to announce himself, only to be caught off guard by a bullet burying itself into the wallpaper just an inch from his nose. “Lo.”

“Angel!” Charlie scolded. Alastor looked over to the spider to see he had a gun out and pointing directly at him, smoke still coming from the barrel.  
Without another word, Angel down the rest of his drink and stalked from the parlor, blowing past Alastor without sparing the deer demon a second glance. As his footsteps faded up the stairs, the remaining demons in the parlor remained silent.

“The FUCK was that?” Husk asked after several moments.

“Uh, I think Angel might be... um... upset with Alastor?” Charlie tugged on the end of her ponytail, obviously distressed at the relationship between Angel and Al.

“Surely he cannot still be cross about the other day,” Alastor’s grin didn’t change as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “The past is in the past!”

“Well...” Charlie trailed off before licking her lips and continuing. “Al, Fat Nuggets means a lot to Angel. Tricking him into thinking he ate his pet was kinda... well it was kinda fucked up.”

“You WHAT?” Vaggie whipped her head around to stare at the Radio Demon.

“That’s fucked up, even for you.” Husk shook his head, sneering a little at his boss.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Alastor felt defensiveness creeping into his tone, making the static feedback spike. “The swine has no purpose other than being consumed. If I hadn't sworn to Charlie that I wouldn’t harm anyone or anything under the Hotel’s protection, I would have finally sated my curiosity of how the little beast would taste with a nice spiced marinade."

“I know the kid is annoying, but did ya have to go that far?” Husk raised an eyebrow.

“I have no idea what you are referring to, my dear Husker!” He didn’t like the looks they were all giving him. He was the Radio Demon! He made his intentions with this hotel QUITE clear - this was for his entertainment and his entertainment alone. They were there to keep him from getting bored, and in return the other overlords won’t be attacking them every other day.

They know all of this, so why were they looking at him like that?

“Whatever,” Husk shook his head. “Just... make it right.”

“I still don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about.” He twirled his cane to keep himself from snapping, but he could feel his shadow just itching to take a bite out of someone.

Husk looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head and turning back to his drink. Alastor didn’t know why, but for some reason he felt thoroughly scolded.

  
Even if he wanted to apologize, Alastor found he didn’t have even a single opening to do so. After the evening in the parlor, Angel was never to be found in the same room as him. He had been informed by Charlie that Angel had started taking more roles at work, leaving early in the day and not returning until late - or not until the next day on several accounts.

When Angel was actually in the hotel, it seemed he had a seventh sense when in regards to Alastor, for anytime the deer so much as thought about entering a room Angel was in, the spider was gone in the blink of an eye.

Even during their weekly mandated dinner - the first one since the incident - Angel sat as far away from Alastor as possible and refused to look up from his plate. He was completely silent, which seemed almost unnatural to the others. Even when Charlie or Vaggie or Niffty tried to make small talk, Angel seemed to tune it right out.

The moment he finished his meal, Angel stood without a word and brought his plate to the kitchen. Niffty raced after him, her one eye wide with worry. She came back only a few minutes later, her mouth curled into a frown.

“He washed his plate and left,” She said, climbing back into her chair. “Even when I said I would do it for him...”

“It’s been almost a week,” Alastor continued to eat casually. It wasn’t demon, but it was decent enough. “If he is still upset, that’s his own fault.”

He ignored the glares sent in his direction. He didn’t do anything wrong, after all. This was Hell! Souls do far worse for far less. He could have genuinely killed the pig, but he hadn’t. If anything, Angel should be thanking him for the small mercy.

Though... he couldn’t ignore how the empty seat seemed to make something curl in the pit of his stomach. Couldn’t ignore how the fury burning in Angel’s eyes had made him pause, or how the looks absolutely devoid of any emotion made his fur stand on end.

Angel was nothing more than a low level demon with too much sex appeal and an ego to match. He was nothing compared to Alastor, which for some reason he needed to keep reminding himself. He caught himself beginning to feel... guilty - just once - and he instantly berated himself.

He was the Radio Demon, whose name was feared across the nine circles. He was feared in his life, and made weaker souls tremor just by the sound of radio static in his death.

He was untouchable, and the only reason he didn’t own all of Hell was because of the amount of effort it would take.

He was Alastor, so why did Angel’s heartbroken sobs make his chest hurt?

Alastor continued his meal, his feedback tuning out the conversations starting to pick up around him. He didn’t need to bother himself with their chit-chat.

* * *

  
Alastor took a deep breath, his grin widening. Charlie, bless her soul, managed to actually grow something in the sad excuse for a garden the Hotel calls it’s courtyard. He knew it was possible to grow things in Hell, seeing how Rosie had a beautiful display of flowers outside of her shop, but seeing things sprouting from the dusty orange dirt was definitely interesting. In an environment where these plants should die, they thrived.

“Quite interesting indeed...” He said to himself, tapping one of the blooming flower buds with the end of his cane. The red pentagram in the sky beat down on the cracked ground, the heat almost unbearable for most, but Alastor was different. He was used to weather such as this.

Just as he was about to turn and go back inside - there was a book waiting for him in his study, and he was looking forward to finishing it, though he already cleared a time slot for a broadcast if the ending is as bad as he’s anticipating it to be (it wasn’t hard for him to find the author of the book in Hell, so their fate was in the hands of their own writing) - when he felt something step on his shoe. Looking down, he was surprised to see a set of familiar glowing pink eyes staring up at him.

Fat Nuggets just looked up at the deer, their snout wriggling as they huffed. Alastor didn’t know what to do, so he settled for using the end of the cane to nudge the pig off of his foot. He wanted as little contact with the filthy creature, especially now that his use for it was done. He made to step around the pig when Angel’s voice rang out.

Alastor didn’t realize he missed the way the spider sounded when his words weren’t laced with blood curdling rage.

“Nuggs! Come ‘ere baby,” Angel called out. “Daddy needs ta getcha cleaned up before Niffty skins me. Fat Nuggets? Where are you-”

Angel walked around a large bush only to stop dead. Alastor watched a myriad of emotions pass through the spider’s face: first surprise, then fear, then finally anger.

“No!” He shouted, darting forward and snatching the pig before Alastor had the chance to even blink. “NEVA go near that fucka! Bad Nuggets! No!”

Fat Nuggets chuffed in distress, obviously not liking hearing their daddy yelling at them in such a tone. They wriggled, trying to get out of Angel’s grip, but the spider wasn’t planning on letting go.

“Bad boy,” He seethed, holding the pig tighter. “Neva, EVA go near ‘im.”

“Surely there’s no need to scold it-”

“Did I fuckin’ ask for ya to add anythin?” Angel’s voice grew dangerously quiet. Alastor felt a spark run down his body.

“Now my dear, why don’t we-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Angel sneered and suddenly Alastor felt so, so small. “If I ‘ad the choice ta leave this place and not end up with my guts paintin’ the fuckin sidewalk, I would have done it a week ago.”

“There’s nothing keeping you here.” Alastor’s grin turned feral and sharp. He could feel the prickling on his forehead - the tell tale sign that the X was making an appearance. He was sure that if he were to look in the mirror, radio dials would greet him rather than his eyes. Angel just looked at him, his expression of pure contempt never wavering, even with the show of power from the overlord.

“You ‘ave no idea what I hafta go through,” Angel hissed through clenched teeth. “You don’t got a single fuckin’ CLUE why I’m even at this shit-hole of a hotel in th’ first place... not that you’d understand even if I explained it. Too fuckin’ above everyone else ta see how us little people live, huh? Bet ya never felt trapped, or helpless. Neva had ya freedom taken ‘way from ya, with no way a gettin’ it back.”

Alastor’s grin stayed tight on his face, but past images flashed through his mind. His mother, holding him tightly as his father threw things across their two room cabin. His own hands, shaking as he tried to sew a gouge in his mother’s arm together from where his father attacked her with a knife. His father, staring blankly up at the night sky as he carefully carved into him. His last moment alive, being chased by the dogs and the fear that pushed him to run faster and faster but it was never fast enough and there were TEETH IN HIS FLESH AND BLOOD SOAKING THE FOREST FLOOR AND HIS HEARTBEAT SLOWING IN HIS OWN EARS AND THE FINAL SOUND OF A RINGING BULLET AND THE STAR OF PAIN IN THE CENTER OF HIS FOREHEAD BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT BLACK-

“Go fuck yaself,” Angel held Fat Nuggets closely. “Do us all a fava and get yourself exterminated already.”  
Angel pushed past him, his shoulder slamming into Alastor’s as he went. Al stayed still as a statue, the dials in his eyes spinning rapidly as he tried to separate the past from the present. All he could focus on was his father’s voice, repeating over and over in his head.

_“Piece o’ shit boy. Do us a favor and kill yaself. Ya mother don’t need another mouth ta’ feed. Fuckin’ pathetic, crying like a bitch...”_

Alastor felt rain on his cheeks, breaking himself from the violent flashback. Looking up, the normal sight of the pentagram greeted him, not a cloud in sight. He reached a hand up and felt the tears soaking into the fabric of his gloves.

“Oh dear...” He muttered, realizing what the feeling sprouting in his stomach was.

It was guilt.


	2. Maybe I Really Was Wrong

Alastor didn’t know how to apologize. The only time he had done so was when he was a child and he had ripped his Mama’s dress because he had been running through the house with a pair of scissors. Remorse was something he didn’t understand all that much. What was the point of doing something if you were just going to regret it?

No, Alastor planned all of his actions thoroughly. His hunts were never spontaneous - some even taking a few months before he made the final kill. He was meticulous and painstakingly accurate, the only time he was anything but perfect was when he was enjoying the bounty of his hunt. Blood never bothered him, after all.

Now, however, he was at an impasse. It was clear Charlie and the others wanted him to do something about the Angel Dust situation, but he didn’t quite understand why. It was a simple prank, so why were they all so upset? It wasn’t like he actually caused any bodily harm. He was capable of so much, so for him to leave such a minuscule creature such as that pig alive was a blessing in of itself.

He stared at Angel’s closed door, his grin tight. All he had to do was reach out and knock, right? Say a quick ‘sorry’ and be on his way. He raised his microphone, not wanting to touch whatever might be on the door - it WAS Angel after all - but before he could, it swung open. Angel stared at Alastor, his eyes wide in shock. It took a moment, but as quickly as he had opened the door, the shock turned to anger.

“Th’ fuck are ya doin’ outside a my door, fuckass?” He growled, his fur bristling. Alastor didn’t let the sudden aggression deter him.

“Charlotte has the notion I must apologize to you, so here I am,” He blinked slowly, his smile growing the slightest bit. He loved seeing demons shrink away from that grin, but for some reason Angel didn’t even flinch. “Sorry about that, my dear fellow!”

“Oh really...” Angel raised a single eyebrow. “Well, why doncha take that apology and shove it up ya fuckin’ ass? Maybe it’ll fit if ya take th’ fuckin’ stick outta there!”

“Are you sure you wish to take that tone with me?” Alastor’s eyes narrowed.

“Try goin’ and fuckin’ yaself ya piece a radio shit,” Angel’s own grin sharpened. He leaned down, using his height advantage to force Alastor to take a step back. “See if that’ll make ya tolerable ta be around for once.”

“Now, now-”

“Shut the absolute fuck up,” Angel snapped, his eyes burning. “I don’t give a shit what stupid fuckin’ names the rest a Hell gives ya, but I ain’t playin’ your game. Radio Demon? I don’t give a flyin’ rat’s ass ‘bout you or your reputation. I want you ta stay outta my way and neva talk ta me again.”

He pushed past Alastor, closing the door tightly behind him. He took a moment to lock his door carefully before flipping Alastor three middle fingers.

Alastor’s grin turned feral as he watched Angel’s retreating back disappear. Never had he been spoken to with such disrespect. It made his skin crawl with how badly he wished to summon his tentacles and rip the spider into bite sized shreds so he wouldn’t be able to regenerate properly ever again. He wanted to make Angel regret speaking to him as though he - a whore! - had any right to put himself at the same level as Alastor.

But he had made a promise. In exchange for endless entertainment, Alastor gave Charlie his word that he would not harm anyone or anything under the protection of the hotel, and that included Angel Dust and his swine child. Sure, it wasn’t a soul binding deal - the Princess hadn’t officially shaken his hand and let his magic sew their offers together.

He wouldn’t be ripped to shreds by his own magic if he were to go against his deal, as he would in any other official situation, but he was a gentleman. A man of his word. He would rather had his microphone snapped over his head than be called a liar.

So he wouldn’t harm the spider, no matter how much Angel seemed to be begging him to eviscerate him entirely from his afterlife. No matter how much Angel seemed to want to dance with death a second time. No, he wouldn’t do that. He would play nice, because he knew that Charlie had the power to end this whole charade in an instant. He might be the Radio Demon, Feared by All, but she was the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. She was half arch-angel, the only child born of the all powerful rules of Hell itself. She could end him, but she would never do that. A weakness, Alastor called it, to be so kind to everyone she came across. She would never kill him, but she would ban him from the hotel and take away the best entertainment he had experienced in decades.

And Alastor was NOT planning on returning to his boring life from before. There was only so much showmanship in torturing and slaughtering demons, and he knew he would grow bored of it quickly as he had done once already.

“Follow him.” Alastor whispered to his shadow, who grinned sharply. It took off down the hall, its body blending into the dark corners. Alastor brushed his hands, as if ridding himself of dust, and turned on his heel. He walked to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He threw his microphone in the air and snapped it out of existence as he fell heavily into his large armed chair. He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on the armrests and let his eyes turn into dials. The sound of static filled the room as he looked through his shadow’s eyes.

_Angel sat across from Charlie, a sour look on his pretty face. All four of his arms were crossed tightly across his chest, as if he were trying to hold himself together. His scowl only deepened when Charlie spoke._

_“Angel, I know you don’t want to do this, but you did sign the agreement when you checked into the hotel,” Charlie frowned, holding her clipboard tightly. “It’s only an hour a week. Can’t you just... humor me?”_

_“It ain’t just th’ hour,” He huffed, slipping down in his chair. “It’s that there ain’t nothin’ ta talk about.”_

_“We both know that’s not true.”_

_“Well whadda want me to say?” Angel sat forward, throwing his top pair of arms into the air. “That my Pops tried ta ‘cure’ me and sent me ta be fuckin’ brainwashed by some crock docs? That just hearin’ th’ word ‘therapy’ makes my fuckin’ skin crawl cuz I think I’m gonna be strapped down and e-fuckin-lectricuted? Sorry Toots, but ya can’t blame me fa not wantin’ ta bear my soul to ya after goin’ through all a that.”_

_“Angel...” Charlie was close to tears. Out of everything Angel could have said, none of that was even on her list of things to expect. “I’m so sorry you went through all of that.”_

_“It’s whaddeva,” He shrugged, clearly wanting to talk about ANYTHING else. “It’s in th’ past. No point cryin’ ova it now.”_

_“You didn’t need to be fixed, Angel.”_

_“Wh-what?” He blinked, sitting back in his chair a little._

_“What your father did,” Charlie put her clipboard and pencil aside. “There was nothing about you that was wrong, and he shouldn’t have sent you to a place that would do that to you. What he did was wrong and selfish and- and fucked up, but that doesn’t mean you’re any of those things. It just means you’re... unapologetically you, and that’s more than what most people can say.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Angel grit his teeth, refusing to let himself cry - he didn’t care that this was the first time since he came out to Molly that someone said he wasn’t broken or disgusting for who he was. The first time since coming to Hell that his preferences weren’t fetishied. He felt... seen._

_“I won’t force you to talk about it,” Charlie continued softly. “But know I’m here if anything starts to weigh too heavily on you. Even if you just wanted to rant about how shitty of a parent your father was, I’ll be here to listen.”_

_“He was pretty shit,” Angel muttered, his arms crossing over his body again. “Ya know, I can’t think of a single time ‘e did somethin’ nice just fa th’ sake a being nice. Everythin’ ‘e did was cuz ‘e had a motive. Even ‘is own family...”_

_“What sort of things did he do?” Charlie prodded gently._

_“Before I knew what th’ family business was, ‘e would always get us kids toy guns ta play with in th’ house,” He recalled bitterly. “Even Molly! We’d play cops ‘n robbers all th’ time and not think twice ‘bout it. As soon as we got our ‘ands on some real guns though... it made more sense why wooden ones were somma th’ only toys we were given.”_

_“So he was training you from the start,” Charlie supplied. “Even your sister.”_

_“Mm, Ma threw a fit the first time ‘e gave Molls a wooden tommy gun,” Angel grinned slightly. “If Pops was scary, Ma was even worse. She was so nice ‘till ya pissed ‘er off. As_ _soon as she started reachin’ for ‘er apron pocket, you knew ta run. No one expected someone as nice as ‘er to be part a th’ business, but she was pretty up there in the ranks. Said it was bad enough that ‘e was gettin’ me and Niss sucked inta that shit - said that Molly shouldn’t be forced inta that life. It hurt, at th’ time, that she’d defend Molls against Pops and not me, but I got it later on. Molly was too.... Gentle. Still is, if I’m bein’ honest. She don’t belong down ‘ere, but she’s stuck with th’ rest a us cuz a Pops.”_

_“Tell me more about your sister,” Charlie said after a moment of frantic writing. “You must be close.”_

_“Mm, she’s my best friend in th’ whole world.” Angel’s smile softened._

_Alastor didn’t want to listen in anymore. There was something about the vulnerability in the spider’s voice that set him on edge. He called his shadow back as he blinked his eyes, chasing away the dials._

“Well that was... unexpected,” He said to himself. A few moments later, his shadow reappeared from under the door frame. “I believe we have quite the task before us.”

His shadow frowned, its glowing features turning blue rather than its usual red. If he didn’t know any better, Alastor would think it was guilty for spying on Angel. He shook his head - what a preposterous idea! His shadow, being guilty?

It was laughable - simply ridiculous!

So why wasn’t he laughing?

* * *

  
Al made his way through the hotel, making everything was in order - and by making sure everything was in order, he meant looking for some unfortunate soul to wander across his path so he could play with them a little. Things had been a little too quiet recently, and he was worried he would soon grow bored with this little game of his.

He heard humming coming from one of the smaller parlors on the upper floors. The main parlor was off of the lobby, where Husk’s bar was set up, but each floor had what

Charlie called a ‘common room’ in which guests can mingle and socialize, which would be a wonderful idea if they actually had enough guests to mingle with. As of that moment, most of the rooms were just for Niffty to clean when she got bored of the rest of the hotel.

So to hear humming intrigued Alastor. Who could possibly be using the third floor parlor at... he checked his pocket watch... almost two in the morning? He crept silently through the hallway, noticing there was a light coming from under the large wooden doors. The closer he got, the more he could hear. Whoever was humming had started lightly singing, music playing quietly in the background, as if they were afraid of being too loud.

Alastor cracked the door open slightly with the end of his cane, just enough to peek his head in to see what was going on. His smile dropped some at the sight before him.

Angel had pushed the couch away from the fireplace - which was happily crackling despite the fact that no one ever used the room and the lack of wood anywhere to be seen - and was standing in the open area. He was wearing a silk nightgown that reached halfway to his knees, and Alastor was almost surprised at the length, considering who it was who was wearing it. Music was playing from somewhere that Alastor couldn’t see, but he was able to watch as Angel swayed to the unfamiliar tune gracefully.

Angel began singing a little louder, and Alastor realized it was in a language he wasn’t familiar with - not quite latin, though he could hear some familiar sounds in it, and it certainly wasn’t French, which he knew well. The more he listened, the more he realized it was most likely Italian, given what little he knew about Angel’s life.

The spider danced to the music, his upper arms outstretched as if he were being let by an invisible partner. At one point, he spun around and Alastor was able to see his face clearly, and it felt like a punch to the gut.

His face was soft, but also sad and nostalgic - as if he were remembering a past lover that met a tragic end. Angel continued to sing, but his voice had started to waver. Alastor hoped the other demon wouldn’t start crying, because then that unfamiliar sick feeling would build in his stomach again and he was not in the mood to try to rationalize it again.

The song ended, the room growing silent. For a moment Angel stood completely still before he repeated the chorus of the song once more, softly and with no musical accompaniment - just his own voice echoing slightly in the empty room. Somehow it made the song sound even more heart wrenching. Angel reached up with one of his hands and placed it on his cheek before leaning into his palm, his eyes falling shut. Alastor could see crystalline droplets falling onto the carpet, and he was glad He could only see Angel’s profile.

Angel sniffled softly before wiping his cheeks. He moved slowly, as if his limbs were too heavy to control properly. He turned to the small table that was pushed up against the wall and picked up his hellphone, checking the small screen for notification.

Alastor watched as Angel suddenly tensed and spun around. They made eye contact, and the nostalgic sorrow that had been clinging to Angel’s features turned into rage.

Before he had the chance to say anything, Alastor was being rushed at by an extremely pissed off spider. Angel started yelling at him in whatever language he had been singing in, his eyes seemingly to glow the more animated he got. All four of his arms were waving as he yelled, and Alastor didn’t need to understand Italian to know he was being cursed out in the most creative and thorough way Angel knew how.

The part that made Alastor’s grin drop was how Angel’s eyes were getting glassy again. A single tear rolled down his damp cheeks, causing Angel to take a shuddering breath and wipe it away. He glared at Alastor one last time before grabbing his phone.

He pushed past the smaller demon, muttering more curses under his breath. Within seconds, he was out of sight but Alastor found he was unable to leave his spot. The sick feeling in the center of his stomach had started to grow again, and he wasn’t sure why - was it because he was caught spying? Or because he didn’t like to see Angel cry?

Alastor frowned, his eyebrows coming together in the center. Why would he care about Angel in such a way? It made no sense. He must be spending far too much time around Charlie and her nauseating optimism.

With a deep breath, Alastor tacked his smile back on and made his way to his rooms. He had some paperwork to finish up, and the night was still young.

Several hours later found Alastor still sitting at his desk, his work untouched. In his hand was a dictionary, and several of the pages were already dog-eared from the evening of constant use. Alastor set the dictionary down for the first time in hours and sighed.

After translating what he could of Angel’s rant, he found he was impressed by the spider’s vocabulary. Some of the things he had said were surprisingly articulated and almost poetic, even if they were explicitly stating that Angel wanted Alastor to find a hole and bury himself in it.

“Italian is an interesting language.” he said, once again to no one but himself and his shadow. He caught himself wondering what it would sound like coming from Angel’s mouth and another context - maybe a joke, or a greeting, or a flirting remark.

He blinked, his ears pressing down on his head. Again, with the strange thoughts...

“I should rest some,” He murmured, shaking his head a little, as if to physically remove the thoughts. “That’s all it is. Exhaustion.”  
He didn’t miss how his shadow made a large show of dramatically rolling its eyes.

* * *

Alastor decided to take matters into his own hands for his little.. Predicament. He strolled down the street, whistling and spinning his microphone easily, grinning as lesser demons dove out of his way. He felt his smile sharpened as a lizard demon dropped what he was holding, the glass bottle shattering on the sidewalk as he scurried away, leaving whatever drink he was about to consume to soak into the pavement. Normally Alastor would eviscerate the creature for spilling something on his boots, but he had more pressing matters.

He didn’t knock as he waltzed into the porn studios, his grin tightening in distaste as he took in the decor of the main lobby. Large posters that displayed their top stars, like movie advertisements or signs for a circus. Alastor made eye contact with Angel’s picture and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Angel was making a face Alastor hadn’t seen since his first day at the hotel, with half lidded eyes and a crooked grin and his chest fluff pushed up by his lower set of hands. He was wearing nothing but a lace thong and garters, his staple socks firmly in place. Alastor felt there was something... off about the poster, but he refused to look at it long enough to figure out what exactly that was.

“Th-the Radio Demon!” The poor demon behind the front desk squeaked, her face going pale in fear. Alastor could see her trembling as he approached her.

“Hello there, my dear,” His grin widened. “I was hoping Valentino was in today. I have something I wish to discuss with him.”

“Um... He-he normally doesn’t take meetings w-without an appointment.” She sounded a moment from fainting. Alastor thought it was amusing - he hadn’t even done anything, and here this lesser demon sat, shaking in her chair.

“Ah, I do understand, but I’m afraid this is a pressing matter,” His grin widened even more, taking up most of his face. He could feel his eyes turning up with it, but he knew there was nothing friendly about it. He used this particular grin to intimidate, and by the gods did it work every single time. “If you would be a doll and let him know I’ll be making my way up to his office, I’d be grateful.”

“B-but-” She squeaked when his grin turned more into a sneer. She scrambled for the phone, tapping in the number with shaking fingers. Alastor could see her sneaking glances at him as she waited for Valentino to answer the call. “H-hello, Mister Valentino-” She cut off with a wince, and even Alastor felt a twinge of pity for the poor girl who was now holding the receiver away from her ear, Valentino’s screaming so loud it could be heard from a fair distance. “I know sir, and I-I’m sorry, but-” Another interruption. The receptionist used her free hand to tug at her hair, her eyes growing a little glassy. “Um, the Radio D-Demon is here to see you, sir.”

The screaming on the other end of the call fell silent. Alastor strained his ears to hear, but all he caught was muffled speaking.

“Yes sir, I know b-but he said it was important,” She swallowed thickly, her eyes darting to Alastor, who hadn’t moved a muscle. “Sh-should I send him up?” Another barrage of words, which made her relax slightly. “Yes sir, I understand.”

“Is everything alright, my dear?” Alastor asked. She tensed at the sight of him, and he had the feeling his shadow was acting on its own behind him.

“Of c-course!” She chirped in obviously fake cheerfulness. “Mister Valentino will see you now. His office is on the top floor.”

“Thank you very much for your assistance!” Alastor gave her a break and let his smile relax into something less terrifying. She gave him a tight smile in return, her eyes wide as she turned back to her computer.

Alastor walked towards the elevator, adjusting his tie as he waited for the car to arrive. While he wasn’t a fan of elevators, he was on a time limit and didn’t want to use his shadows because it would take away from the theatrics of it all. Allowing Valentino watch him walk right up to his office door on his security cameras, no one willing to even look the deer in the eyes without trembling would leave more of an impression, and he was nothing if not willing to go the extra mile for dramatics.

He stepped off the elevator car and grinned at the camera stuck in a corner as he walked up to Valentino’s door. He knocked with his microphone but didn’t wait for a response before letting himself in. Valentino was sitting at his desk, a scowl on his face where a grin normally sat.

“Alastor,” He drawled, his eyes narrowing. “What do I owe the pleasure of your spontaneous presence?”

“I simply had a question for you, dear fellow,” Alastor grinned, his static making his voice sound more tinny than usual. He noticed how Val’s eye seemed to twitch. “As you know, I am the sole sponsor of the Hazbin Hotel run by Princess Charlotte.”

“How could I forget?” He sounded unamused. “You announced it to all nine circles.”

“And as the sole sponsor, all those under the protection of the hotel are also under my own protection.”

“Where are you going with this?” Valentino snapped, visibly irritated with Alastor.

“I have a single question about Angel Dust,” He conceded, deciding as fun as it was to vex the other overlord, he was getting a little lightheaded from the disgusting concoction of scents that seemed to soak into everything. “I simply wished to inquire about his... pet.”

“The fuckin’ pig?” Valentino raised an eyebrow, sitting back in his seat. Now that he knew Alastor wasn’t there to fight for territory, he wasn’t nearly as on edge.

“Mm, quite.”

“What do you want to know about it?”

“How did Angel come into possession of the swine?” Alastor rested his arm behind his back, his fingers digging into his palms. He detested those with no morals, and Valentino was one of the worst. At least Rosie and Mimzy had some class.

“Don’t know why it’s so important to you,” Valentino sneered. “What's a whore to the infamous Radio Demon?”

“My motives are of no concern of yours,” Alastor’s grin tightened a little in an effort to keep him from snapping out of irritation. “Answer my question and I shall be on my way.”

“Fine,” Valentino sneered again, his sharp teeth showing in displeasure. “Caught the little shit in the trash. Thought it would be fun to fuck with, maybe come up with some film ideas. There are some kinky fuckers in this place and there’s absolutely some depraved soul that would be into that.”

Alastor grimaced at the implications. He felt his stomach roll slightly, a sudden rush of anger shooting through him. He blinked, letting his smile sharpen to normal again. Why in Heaven or Hell would he care for the pig’s safety?

“Anyway, Angel Cakes heard it squealing and came to see what was going on. He saw Voxie playing with the thing and got pissed. Never seen him so riled up before - it was almost impressive, honestly. He got all puffed up and had venom dripping from his fangs.” Val rolled a pen back and forth on his desk with a single finger, his head propped up in his other palm.

“Vox was playing with them?” Alastor let his head dip to the side.

“Yeah, he likes to use his wires to make demons dance,” Val let out a snort. “It’s fun most of the time - you’d never guess how many uses an overlord could have for electricity like that. It’s one of the main reasons I keep him around.”

“Vox was... electrocuting the pig?” Alastor’s body felt cold.

No wonder Angel felt so protective of the creature. After what Al had overheard from sending his shadow to spy on the spider’s therapy session, he at least knew of Angel’s past with electrotherapy, and how it broke him. Seeing a helpless creature being tortured in the same way must have been too much for Angel to ignore.

“He wasn’t going to kill it,” Vox shrugged before grinning. “Yet, at least. But of course that dumb slut had to come barging in and ruin our fun. Said he’d take care of it even after I threatened him. I was surprised at the size of his fuckin balls. I’ve had his contract for over six decades and he never once tried to act out. I have no idea why that ugly little beast made him flip his goddamn mind like that.”

“I see...”

“I figured it would just be easier to give him the thing, but I was curious about how far he’d go for it,” His eyes glowed some as his grin grew even wider. “Got him to agree to giving me 80% of his profits for the next thirty years in exchange for letting him take the pig with him. It was the best deal I’ve ever made!”

He burst into laughter, throwing his head back. Somehow, his hat didn’t budge as his body shook. Alastor gave the other overlord a tight, closed mouth smile in return. He bit his cheek, the taste of blood coating his tongue as he fought the urge to see what the moth demon sounded like when he was being cut open slowly and painfully. Something about Angel willingly giving Valentino even more power over him all for the sake of a pig baffled him, especially because it was clear the spider didn’t enjoy his employment as much as he pretended to. He managed to fool most others, but Alastor noticed how his lewd grins would droop and when he would flinch at a sharp comment, even if his grin never faltered.

“Well, this was certainly... enlightening,” Alastor felt his shadow growing behind him, the darkness shading the top half of his face. Valentino’s grin wavered as Al’s eyes began to glow. “I truly hate to cut such a thrilling tale short, but I’m afraid being in this building is giving me indigestion, so I’ll be on my way!”

“I would see you out, but I really don’t give two shits.” Val stayed seated behind his desk, his eyebrow raising as if he had said something astoundingly clever.

“No need! I can find my own way out,” Alastor snapped and his shadow morphed into the portal. Valentino blanched at the sight, not having known the Radio Demon had the ability of instant teleportation. “Oh, a quick reminder my good fellow...”

“What?” He sneered.

“Make sure to stay in line,” Alastor’s horns grew as his eyes turned to dials, the faint red glow from them casting dancing shadows across the office. His static spiked to the point where Val’s upper set of arms instinctively came up to his head to block it out. When he spoke again, Al’s words were so garbled it was almost hard to understand him. “Or else I will ρ∪ቲ ყ⊙u Їη ΎÒυг ρ∟α∁∑.”

The last thing he saw before stepping through his portal was Valentino’s feather trembling slightly.

* * *

  
Alastor looked at the ingredients set out on the counters in front of him with a scowl. While he was normally felt at home in a kitchen - some of the only positive memories he had of his life were from his mother teaching how to cook - but this was different.

It wasn’t even that the recipe was all that difficult either. He just couldn’t bring himself to start assembling it, even though the longer he waited, the less time he had to work before Angel came home from his evening at the studios.

“Why is this so difficult?” He growled to his shadow. It sat perched on the counter in a way that Alastor himself would never be caught dead doing. It snickered at him, flipping a shadow spatula skillfully.

“Cuz you’re an ass.” A deep voice came from behind him. Alastor turned to see Husk leaning against the kitchen door frame, his unamused face passive as ever. Alastor instinctively grinned, but Husk didn’t seem to care about his fake expressions in the slightest.

“What was that, my fluffy fellow?” He asked, his feedback spiking in irritation. As much as he had a soft spot for both Husk and Niffty, this was the worst time for the cat to be bothering him.

“I said you’re an ass,” Husk pushed himself off the door frame and walked to stand next to Alastor, standing up to his full height which was several inches above the overlord. He reached up and grabbed something from the topmost shelf. “Here, you’re gonna want to put this in the sauce.”

“Dried oregano?” Alastor took the small container and raised an eyebrow.

“He’ll notice if you use jar sauce, but the dried shit will give it the right taste,” He went over to the fridge and pulled out a few tomatoes that were attacked by the tops. “Dice these up, toss them in a saucepan. Throw some other shit in, wait for it to bubble.”

“You know quite a bit about this, Husker.” Alastor took the tomatoes.

“Yeah, cooked a bit topside.” Husk didn’t explain, and Alastor didn’t push it.

They worked in silence, boiling the tomatoes so they could peel them and simmer them, the two demons moving in harmony across the kitchen as if it were a dance they had performed countless times before. Finally, once the sauce was simmering, Alastor asked.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Cuz unlike the other fucks in this shithole, I can actually read you,” Husk took a swig from his bottle, no longer blinking at the sting. “And when you came back today, you weren’t faking it anymore.”

“And what, pray tell, was I faking before?” Alastor raised a single eyebrow.

“This whole thing with Angel,” Husk said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the underworld. “When the Princess told you to apologize, you didn’t take it seriously but something’s changed and now you’re actually trying.”

“That’s preposterous, my old friend,” Alastor laughed, the tinny backing track echoing him. “I have no idea what you’re rambling on about!”

“The last time you cooked for someone else was for me after I tried to...” Husk trailed off, his wings drooping. Alastor’s smile fell completely, the image of the cat laying on the floor of his bathroom, holy knife in hand and a small slit in his throat. If Alastor had been just a moment later...

“That was different.” He said softly, his feedback nowhere to be heard.

“I bet it was.” Husk just snorted and went back to what he was doing. Alastor was silent for a moment before remembering something about his friend.

“Husker?”

“Whadda want?”

“Do you know this song?” He used his radio magic to play a soft, staticy version of the song Angel had been singing in the parlor that night. Husk listened for a moment before shaking his head.

“Don’t know it, but the lyrics suck,” He frowned heavily. “Whoever wrote that really hates their fuckin life.”

“What do you mean?” Alastor knew Husk was fluent in several languages, Italian included. Seeing how Husk rarely utilized those talents, it was easy to forget he had in the first place.

“She’s singing ‘bout letting herself be killed to save her lover,” Husk’s ears lay flat against his head. “Real sad shit...”

“I... see...” That same, unnamed feeling that Alastor was quickly learning to hate began bubbling in his stomach and up his throat. Now knowing the lyrics, the sorrowful look on Angel’s face as he danced with himself was that much more meaningful. Alastor couldn’t help but wonder who he had been thinking about while listening to the song.

“Look, Niffty cornered me into helping her with some inventory shit so I gotta go but as long as you make sure nothing burns or overcooks, you should be fine,” Husk said, brushing some flour off his fur. “And don’t be a bitch about it.”

“Excuse me?” It was more of an incredulous question rather than a serious one.

“When he gets back, don’t lose your temper and piss him off again,” Husk said simply, rolling his eyes. “He’s gonna be mad that you cornered him, which you’re gonna have to do to get him to talk to you in the first place, so you gotta make sure you make him understand that this is a genuine apology as soon as you can.”

“Thank you, Husker...” Alastor trailed off for a moment. “I- This has been an interesting experience.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“Maybe, if it strikes my fancy, I’ll rope you into cooking with me again one day.” He didn’t like how hopeful he sounded. Never before had Alastor cared about what another thought of him - the only thing he wanted from others was their fear - so when Husk hesitated and Al’s stomach twisted, the deer didn’t understand it at all.

“Maybe.” Husk said after a moment, and Alastor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Husk watched him for a beat before nodding one last time and walking out of the kitchen, leaving Alastor alone once again.

He thought about what was going to happen. If Husk was right - and as much as Alastor hated to admit it, the cat definitely was - getting Angel to listen to him was going to be near impossible. That in itself wasn’t the most obstructing roadblock he had encountered in his many years, but it was one that needed to be handled delicately. He couldn’t slaughter his way out of this misunderstanding the way he had in the past.

His conversation with Valentino earlier that day came drifting back to him as he sat at the small island counter. He could only imagine what Angel must have felt to see a helpless creature being toyed with in such a way. Angel, as lewd and aggressive as he could be, was not an apathetic person. In fact, Alastor had noticed several times how Angel tried to reach out when someone was down, only to pull back at the last second due to his own insecurities. No, Angel was not a cruel soul, and seeing something that would remind him of himself as much as the pig would have...

Alastor felt a growl growing in the back of his throat. Angel worked his ass off as it was, barely coming home in time for curfew and never in a good state. He always complained about never having any money, and as much as he loved to buy things, Alastor has noticed how the spider was repurposing old clothing rather than just getting something new. He had chalked it up to be a new hobby, but now knowing what Valentino was making him do, Alastor realized Angel must have been cutting corners in all aspects of his life.

He recalled a phone call he had overheard - it wasn’t his fault Angel hadn’t seen his shadow lurking in the darkness not ten feet from where he sat on the edge of the roof, his long legs dangling over the streets below - between the spider demon and a female whomst Alastor didn’t know.

_“You remember all th’ shit we’d get inta?” Angel laughed, two hands bracing himself on the ledge, one holding his phone while the fourth held a lit cigarette. “Man, I miss those days.”_

_“Ya know Tony, if ya need help you know he’s always good for-”_

_“I know you’re just trynna help, but I’d ratha chew my own arms off than ask that asshole for anything.” Angel growled, baring his teeth to the moonlight._

_“I know, but keep it in mind, aight?” the woman on the other end of the call sighed. “I just... don’t wanna fail ya again.”_

_“You’ve neva failed me Molls,” Angel’s voice softened. “You could neva.”_

_“Still...” they both fell silent for a moment. “Say, did ya still want me ta bring th’ stuff to ya sometime this week?”_

_Alastor’s attention was perked even more. Angel was going to receive mysterious items from a mysterious contact? He would have so much fun with whatever illegal substance_ _the spider would try to sneak into the hotel._

_“Yeah... I just-” Angel sighed and brought his lower left hand up to his face, running his fingers through the fluff on the top of his head. “I hate havi’ ta go back ta this.”_

_“Like I said, I can buy ya more-”_

_“And like I said, I ‘ppriciate it, but ya don’t gotta do that. It’s... just for a lil’ bit. Once I can get some more cash togetha I can restock my shit but for now I’m gonna hafta bring back th’ old methods.”_

_“To be honest, your homemade makeup was always betta than th’ shit Ma would get from th’ store,” Her voice brightened. “Sure it ain’t no designer name brand, but I can guarantee whateva ya make will be a thousand times betta than any a that crap.”_

_“You always know what ta say,” Angel’s smile softened. “Maybe if the Princess will let ya up, we can do it togetha?”_

_“Just like old times!” She squealed excitedly. Alastor’s ear twitched at the sound, even if he was just hearing it secondhand through his shadow._

_“Mm, just like old times,” Angel sounded younger than before. More vulnerable. “Look, I gotta go. Charles likes ta try and get me ta open up in her shitty therapy sessions, and_ _as much as I hate ‘em, I get in trouble if I skip.”_

_“I get it, no worries! And Tony?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’m so proud a ya,” She all but whispered. Alastor watched as Angel froze, dropping what was left of his cigarette off the edge of the building in his shock. “I know it ain’t easy at that hotel, but you’re actually doin’ it. Even if it ain’t much right now, you’ve come so far since.... Since you were-”_

_“Yeah I guess,” Angel cut her off, his tone oddly tight sounding. “I’ll talk to ya soon, aight?”_

_“Mm, aight,” She giggled. “Take care a yourself!”_

_“I’ll do my best,” Angel gave her a chuckle in response. “Bye Molls.”_

_“Bye Tony!”_

_Angel hung up the call and rested his face in one set of hands, his shoulders shaking gently._

Alastor realized he was most likely speaking to the sister he had mentioned in his meeting with Charlie. Molly, he had said her name was. It made sense to Alastor, why Angel would be so close to her and why he would trust his 'child' with her so readily. 

His mind began to wander again. He wondered if Angel was in need of anything, now that Valentino was taking almost all of his earnings. Alastor himself had more money than he knew what to do with, seeing how he gains it through his territory but almost never spends any of it. He could easily supply Angel with anything he requires. Not only would it make Angel happy, it would be a proper middle finger to Valentino - he would be able to flaunt the fact that he was treating Angel the way the other overlord would never be able to...

He sat up straight, his eyes wide and unseeing. Quick as a blink, he slapped his cheeks with his hands, the sound echoing in the quiet kitchen. He needed to snap out of whatever was going on inside of his head. All he had to do was apologize to Angel, then he could be on his merry way towards whatever he found entertaining. There was no getting attached to anything, but especially to Angel. He was the Radio Demon! He did not-

The smell of something burning broke Alastor from his thoughts. Racing to the stove, he saw the sauce had boiled out, leaving a thick, crusted paste to burn to the bottom of the pan. His frustration grew as the water for the pasta boiled over, soaking the burner and putting the flame out.

“Damn it all!” He cursed, summoning his microphone and slamming it on the ground one time. A few of his other shadows came oozing from the corners of the kitchen, awaiting their orders. Unlike his main shadow, these ones didn’t have much of a personality. “Dispose of this mess. I don’t wish to look at it any longer.”

He stormed out of the kitchen as the shadows descended on the mess, making a beeline for his bedroom. He didn’t know why he was so frustrated, but he was. He was frustrated and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Normally when he felt like this - when his throat felt tight and it hurt to take a breath properly - he would go on a hunt. The adrenaline and the thrill of the kill would be enough to chase away whatever negativity was blooming in his mind, but he realized - for the first time that he could really remember - he didn’t feel like hunting.

The feeling in his chest only doubled. Why was he acting like this? Had he been drugged without his knowledge? Was he in an alternate timeline?

The longer he pondered what the feeling could possibly be, and why it’s only appearing now, and several other things in between, the more Alastor realized he didn’t have a single answer. With a sigh, he got ready for bed. He had planned on staying up until one, which was the curfew that Charlie had put in place for Angel, and talk to the spider, but now the thought of running into him made Alastor’s throat close.

Alastor climbed into his bed, his usual smile replaced by a soft, concerned frown that almost felt unnatural on his face. Tomorrow he would try again, but for the time being he felt exhausted in a way he hadn’t experienced in a long while - the kind of exhausted where your chest hurts and the thought of being around others makes you want to hide.

As he fell asleep, he wondered if Angel made it home safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was planning out the different things Alastor would do to try and apologize, I realized it would be fun to play up the feeling of confusion and the lack of control he feels while trying to understand what's going on. I'm always a sucker for character development. This is also a bit of an experiment for me, because I have a habit of skipping filler to get right to the big points, so having so many scenes in between now and the end will help me get into the swing of adding those extra details and scenes!


	3. Realizations and Hangovers, a Shitty Combination

It had been three days since the disaster in the kitchen, and to say that Alastor was getting frustrated would be an understatement. Never in his time in Hell had he ever felt so out of his comfort zone. It didn’t help that Angel was still doing everything in his power to avoid the Radio Demon, going as far as not eating for an entire day because Al had figured if he waited in the kitchen, the spider was bound to come down - jokes on him, because he sat there for hours and Angel refused to even leave his room.

If Angel ignoring him was bad, the others being cold towards him only made it worse. There was so much about this situation that he just didn’t understand - why were they so upset with him? Why were they taking Angel’s side when Alastor was CLEARLY the more powerful of the two? Why was Alastor genuinely trying to figure out a way to apologize?

The only people who would talk to him about this were Husk and Niffty. Husk gave what advice he could, but it was clear he was doing his best to stay out of whatever was going on, and everything Niffty suggested would most likely either end with Angel being more upset or the entire hotel burning down, so Alastor was effectively on his own.

His ears perked up. There was one other person he could potentially reach out to, but it was a gamble, and a dangerous one at that. It could solve his problems, or he could ruin any chance of getting Angel to stop hating him. Alastor tapped his talons against his bottom lip, contemplating if he was desperate enough to go this far for a simple whore.

He sneered. He didn’t like referring to Angel as a whore anymore, even in his own thoughts. After his talk with Valentino, hearing the spider being demeaned or reduced to a warm hole to fuck made Al’s blood boil in a way he wasn’t familiar with.

“What am I doing?” He asked the air - he had been doing that a lot, and his shadow was having the time of its afterlife at his dispense. As expected, his shadow stood up against the wall, its red eyes glowing at it grinned at Alastor. It stretched and formed a second shadow next to it, the second one having distinct bangs and four arms. Alastor glared as his shadow pulled its fake Angel into its chest, its grin widening as it ran its claws through fake-Angel’s hair. Alastor scoffed and waved his hand, dismissing the shadow.

It was decided. He was going to find that person and get them to aid him in this seemingly impossible venture.

After a while, his shadow came back, its smile sharp as it whispered an address into his ear. Alastor grinned, summoning his microphone and straightening his tie before walking out of the hotel with his head held high. No one tried to stop him as he made his way downtown, no more than a fifteen minute walk from the hotel.The apartment complex that he walked up to was rough but not decrepit, with a small garden out front.

As he approached the front steps, the door opened and a demon stepped out. She was tall - taller than Alastor - with four legs, large eyes and enormous cotton candy pink hair. Even if he hadn’t known previously that this was Angel Dust’s sister, the resemblance would have given it away instantly.

“Oh-” She blinked, her grip on her watering can tightening slightly. “Didja need somethin’ sir?” She asked, her way of speaking so similar to Angel’s that Alastor found his chest tightening at the realization.

“You’re Molly, correct?” He asked, putting on his most convincing smile - the same one that got his prey to trust him just before he went in for the kill. Molly's lips turned down as she raised a single eyebrow. Her bottom set of arms rested on her hips in an unamused fashion as she set the watering can onto the step.

“What’s it to ya?” She challenged, and Alastor could definitely see why the two spiders were so close. They could be twins.

“I simply came to discuss a... common interest with you, my dear,” He rested his left hand behind his back, his right holding his microphone in almost a lazy fashion. “I promise not to take up too much of your time.”

“Ah fuck no,” She hissed, her eyes narrowing. “I know who you are! You’re that fucka that tricked Tony inta thinkin’ ya cooked up Nuggs! You’re a damn sick bastard, ya know that, Mista Radio Demon?”

“Now, now, no need to be so hostile,” Alastor fought to keep his static from spiking in frustration. “I just came to talk to you about Angel.”

“What’s there ta talk ‘bout?” She asked, her fluff bristling in anger.

“I’ve found myself in an unfamiliar situation involving your brother, and I was hoping you would have the answer I’ve been searching for!” He let his radio voice echo, giving it extra emphasis.

“What sorta situation?” She crossed her upper set of arms.

“I’ve been trying to think of a proper way to, erm...” He hesitated, almost feeling foolish for going there in the first place. “To show my remorse for my actions.”

“As if you’re actually sorry,” She scoffed, making Alastor’s grin tightened again. “If you were actually sorry, you’d be on ya ‘ands n’ knees, beggin’ fa Tony ta forgive ya.”

“My dear,” His feedback spiked as his voice deepened slightly. “I do not ‘beg’ and I have no inclination to begin doing so now.”

“Ain’t that what you’re here ta do though?”

“Excuse me?” Alastor felt his ears twitch.

“Ain’t that why you’re at my front door?” She repeated. “Ta beg fa a way to get Tony ta forgive ya?”

“I don’t believe that’s-”

“If you can’t even admit ya wanna apologize properly, there ain’t no point in helpin’.” She picked her watering can back up and made her way to the small garden. She turned her back to him, letting it rain softly on the plants.

“Now look here,” Alastor was feeling his patience wear thin. “If you cannot help me, I will simply go somewhere else!”

“Then why come ‘ere in th’ first place?” She didn’t bother turning around.

“Because when I listened in on his session with Charlotte, he spoke of you highly and I realized if anyone would know Angel well enough to help me, it would be you.” Alastor snapped, not realizing the grave error he had just made.

Molly froze, the watering can suspended in mid air even though the water had run out moments before. Alastor was about to ask if something was the matter when she began to tremble. She whipped around, fire blazing in her eyes as she ran right up to Alastor and slammed three pointer fingers into his chest with more force than he expected her to have.

“So now you’re SPYIN’ on ‘im?” She hissed, rage making her eyes glow pink. “Those meetin’s with the Princess are supposed ta be confidential! It’s taken ‘im so long ta open up ta her and you’re goin’ ‘round listenin’ in? I’ll kill ya! Who do you think you are? I oughta kick your ass back ta whateva hole ya crawled outta, you piece a wash-up up shit!”

“Now, listen-”

“No! You listen, you out dated shit lord,” She continued to stab her fingers into his chest, and he was sure to have bruises afterwards. “My brotha is the kindest damn soul in all nine circles! He’s been cheated, beaten, raped, lied to, hurt, threatened... and yet ‘e still always remembas ta call n’ check up on me when it storms cuz ‘e knows I hate thunda. ‘E still goes outta ‘is way ta make sure I got the cash ta pay rent so the landlord don’t try ta pull th’ same shit with me that ‘appeed ta ‘im. ‘E still comes around ta see me and Niss even though ‘e can’t stand ta be in th’ same room as Pops! Wanna know why? Cuz he’s onna th’ most selfless people I’ve eva met, but ‘e’s always surroundin’ ‘imself with fuckas that take advantage a him - people just like YOU!”

“Excuse-”

“What did ya think ya’d find by spyin’ on ‘im?” She challenged, narrowing her eyes dangerously. “Did ya wanna get some dirt on ‘im so you could use ‘im, just like Val and Pops did? Or did ya want ‘im all ta yaself? Wouldn’t be th’ first time some asshole tried ta kidnap ‘im to do fuck know’s what ta ‘im.”

Alastor was close to snapping. It was one thing to be confronted about something that he absolutely did, but it was something else entirely to be accused of something he didn’t. The thought of forcing Angel into something - especially with what Molly was implying - made his blood boil for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. The worst part was how it was insinuated that Angel was regularly taken advantage of at his work, and Alastor decided he had been far too kind to Valentino the last time he had visited the studios.

“You’re just as bad as Valentino,” Molly said softly, nothing but contempt in her voice. The accusation was enough to send a jolt of reality through Alastor. “Just a selfish, worthless, powa hungry piece a-”

“I just wanted to understand!” Alastor finally shouted, his feedback almost nowhere to be found. Molly blinked, not knowing what to make of the information of the Radio Demon’s true voice. “I just wanted to understand why he makes my chest hurt! I wanted to understand why I felt so- so guilty afterwards! I just- I just wanted to understand him...”

He trailed off, shame coloring his face at his outburst. He prayed to a God that didn’t listen that no one was around to hear his little tantrum. Molly just stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted. The silence stretched longer and longer, but just as Alastor was about to summon his shadow and make a hasty retreat, Molly spoke.

“Might as well come in,” She said softly, none of the previous spite in her words. Alastor blinked, his grin tightening in confusion. “If ya really mean that, then I guess I can ‘elp ya out some... Tony don’t got many people willin’ ta stick their necks out for ‘im, so if ya really wanna help ‘im and get ta know ‘im betta without wanting ta trick ‘im...”

“I believe I’ve had my... fill of tricks towards Angel,” His throat tasted sour. “I truly do wish to make peace between us.”Molly stared at him for a long moment, scrutinizing if he was telling the truth or not. He guessed she decided he was truthful enough as she led him back up to the front door.

“Make yaself at ‘ome,” She said as she let him into her apartment. “I’ll put on some tea and we can talk.”

“I appreciate you giving me this opportunity,” Alastor said, finding himself to be completely genuine. The apartment was quaint, with outdated furniture and decorations that seemed to embody Molly as a person. Alastor found it was very comfortable. “I must admit, I am... not familiar with this sort of thing, and with how highly he speaks of you I believed you to be my best chance at understanding whatever it is that’s going on...”

“Sounds like you’re inna sticky situation, Mista Radio Demon,” She came back balancing two mugs and a plate of snacks. “Get yaself comfy sweetheart, I have a feelin’ it’s gonna be a long afternoon.”

Alastor went back to the hotel feeling both as though he understood more than ever, but also that he was even more confused than when he started. Molly had told him stories about when she and Angel were alive - how they actually were twins, as his initial assumption had been, and the different things Angel did that got him in trouble, as well as several of Angel’s favorite things which she said might help in winning his trust again.

She had made it quite clear that if he used any of that information to hurt Angel, she would make him regret it, and even though he was the Radio Demon, Alastor found himself mildly intimidated by Molly. She was far too comfortable making threats with a warm, comforting smile on her face - that, and Alastor was more than aware that she was able to hold her own in the Family, just as Angel had.

“Where have you been all day?” Husk asked as Alastor walked into the parlor.

“Running errands!” he responded brightly, not letting his internal fatigue show through his smile. Husk stared at him for a moment in silence before pouring some ice and a drink into the glass he had just been drying.

“Husk! Alcohol is only if they’ve earned it!” Charlie tried to intercept the glass but it found its way into Alastor’s hand before she had the chance.

“Trust me Princess,” The cat huffed. “He needs it more than you know.”

“Thank you, Husker.” Alastor whispered, so no one but the demon in question would be able to hear him. Husk, still being lightly scolded by Charlie, only glanced at Alastor before giving the deer a small nod.

Alastor nursed his drink in silence, his mind too muddled from the day to think about much of anything at all.

He flinched when the front door slammed opened, his ears drooping as familiar heeled footsteps let up the staircase and away from the parlor.

* * *

Everyone watched in horror. Alastor sat in the middle of the parlor floor, sugary liquor dripping down his face and soaking into his suit jacket. Angel perched on his stool above him, his margarita glass raised high and empty. No one dared to breathe.

Angel smirked at Alastor, as if daring the deer to do something.

For once, Alastor hadn’t even done anything to prompt Angel into dumping his hard earned drink on his head. In fact, once Alastor realized Angel was heading towards the bar, he had gone to make his exit. Molly had told him several times that when Angel gets upset, he needs a fair amount of time and distance to let him cool down. She just chuckled a little when Alastor explained that it had been over a week and a half already and she in turn told Al the story of how Arackniss had broken Anthony’s favorite hand mirror by accident and how Tony wouldn’t speak to his older brother for a full month.

So with that in mind, Alastor had been planning on giving Angel his space. As soon as Angel ordered his drink and made it clear he was going to be staying in the parlor - alcohol wasn’t permitted outside of the room after all - Alastor made his decision to vacate his usual bar stool.

Unfortunately, Niffty decided to scurry past at that exact moment, causing Alastor to lose his balance and tip backwards. In his attempt to steady himself, Alastor reached out to grab the bar. Interestingly enough the bar was suddenly very, very soft. Alastor felt the wood dig into his lower back but his hand remained firmly gripping whatever it was that was so soft.

He glanced to his right and - to his own horror - saw his hand firmly planted into Angel’s chest fluff. Angel was staring at him, his glass raised his to keep it safe and a look of complete shock on his face.

Alastor ripped his hand away, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was. This, however, resulted in him careening towards the ground seeing how Angel’s fluff was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Strands of white clung to his glove as he blinked up at Angel, who’s look of confusion and shock had morphed into the more recently familiar expression of fury.

“You neva change,” Angel scoffed, his eyes shining. Alastor wanted to call out - wanted to say he was sorry, and that this truly was an accident, and that he was actually taking this seriously for once! - but he did none of those things. Instead, he stayed silent. “Just like th’ rest a them.”

Angel tipped his drink over Alastor’s head, his sneer never faltering.

If this had been any other situation, Alastor wouldn’t have let the demon’s heart beat even once more before he was torn to pieces, but because it was Angel, Alastor let it happen. His ass hurt from where he landed, and he could already feel the syrup from the drink turning his skin and hair tacky.

“Angel, what-” Charlie was cut off by Alastor, who put a hand out to silence her. He took a deep breath and stood, brushing off his jacket as if it would do him any good. He turned to Angel, who was at direct eye height seeing how he was still seated.

“My apologies, my dear,” Alastor said calmly. Everyone held their breath. “It was not my intention to grab at you. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Angel’s smug grin dropped, his eyes widening in surprise. Before he could open his mouth to respond, Alastor was already walking out of the parlor, leaving hoofprint shaped splotches of stickiness in his wake.

The next time he found himself in the same room as Angel, Alastor wasn’t quite feeling like himself. He had stayed up late, working on a personal thing that he often did when he found himself restless.

His mother hadn’t known how to read, but had been insistent that Alastor learn. When he would come home from school, he would read from a book of poems and together they would break it apart and turn the poem into a puzzle, finding hidden meanings in the figurative language. Alastor would mark their comments in the margins of the book, and tucked it away where no one but he and his mother knew where to find it.

That book was probably the one material item he would have wished to bring to Hell with him, but he knew it was long lost to time.

When he felt particularly restless or nostalgic, he would pull out one of the many books of poetry he had accumulated over the years and would mark the margins as one would a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. It calmed him, and gave him something to focus on that left no room for other thoughts. He had been up until the first rays of day with one book he had been working on for a while now, not stopping until he finished the last unmarked page.

That being said, he was not entirely in his right mind as he wandered into the library, where he was to meet Charlie for a quick meeting about something to do with the hotel. If he was being honest, he really wasn’t paying full attention to what the Princess had been saying, his mind still muddled enough that it was hard to comprehend what was going on.

His eyes drooped a little as he entered the library and he made a sluggish beeline towards the other person in the room. Knowing Charlie was the perfect height, he sighed as he rested his forehead against the top of her head, her blond hair tickling his nose but he didn’t move.

He found himself getting oddly close to Charlie during his time at the hotel. At first, he had been irritated by the princess and her painfully misplaced optimism. Quickly his irritation turned to amusement, but soon Charlie began using her therapy tactics on him. Somehow she managed to worm her way into his head, getting him to relax around her. This wasn’t the first time he had used her as a standing pillow for a few moments, and Charlie never said anything until Alastor stood. Normally she didn’t mention it, letting Alastor find the comfort he needed before moving on to whatever they were supposed to be discussing, though sometimes she would ask if something was wrong.

Today, however, Charlie didn’t ask what was wrong. Instead, another familiar voice spoke just as Alastor realized there was something above his head.

“Uh... Smiles?” Angel asked, his chest vibrating with the words. Alastor froze, his eyes shooting open. Instead of seeing blonde hair and a red jacket, all he saw was pink stripes and white fur. His mind was pure static as he jerked back, and he didn’t realize he was letting out a high pitched whine until another hand was placed on his arm.

“Al? Is everything alright?” Charlie asked, looking between the two men. Alastor’s whine only increased, his eyes wide and staring at the floor. He could feel his heart beating quickly, and his body felt tense - as if he were anticipating to be struck.  
When no hit came, Alastor let his shoulder drop slightly,

“My apologies, mon ange!” he trilled, his feedback extra loud in an attempt to cover the faint shudder in his words. “I must have mistaken your form for young Miss Charlotte!”

“Uh...” Angel raised an eyebrow, one of his hands subconsciously reaching out towards the deer before being pulled back and held against his chest.

“We should proceed with this meeting of yours,” Alastor turned to Charlie, who was watching their interaction with a myriad of emotions on her face. “I believe you said something about an event?”

“Angel, why don’t you go see if Husk wants help with the glasses at the bar?” Charlie suggested. She had been trying to get the members of the hotel to interact more, so the request wasn’t completely out of character for her. Angel hesitated for a moment before turning and heading towards the door.

Alastor noticed how Angel glanced back towards him and Charlie before slipping out through the thick oak doors.

* * *

  
Alastor was a demon of class, and very rarely let his composure drop. The most he let go was when he was hunting. He let himself go and let the blood soak into his clothing.He let his inner beast escape and his fangs drip with the life of his prey.

Now, however, was not one of those moments. Rather than losing composure for the sake of a hunt, he was instead one drink away from being completely and messily drunk. He so rarely drank, and even less often allowed himself to lose control of himself, but he had a reason.

It was the anniversary of his Mother’s death. He didn’t even care for his own deathday, but his Mother’s was different. While he was alive, he would pack a picnic and set it up by the makeshift grave he had erected for her. He couldn’t afford to bury her in a church graveyard, or to get her a proper headstone, so instead he carved an angel into a piece of scrap wood and tied it carefully to a cross made of sticks. No one knew she was there but him, just as no one knew where his father’s remains had ended up. In the afterlife, he would spend the day alone in his Radio Station, doors locked and lights out. He would let himself revert to his full demon form and would destroy his basement. Sometimes he would wake up the next morning and tend to his own wounds and sometimes Husk would find him and gently scold him for being reckless as he bandaged his wounds. The latter happened more often in past years, and he was secretly grateful for everything Husk did for him.

This year, however, he wasn’t at the Radio Station. Sure, he could teleport himself there and deal with the day on his own, but for some reason everyone needed him from the moment he woke up till the moment he sat down at the bar. Charlie needed him to help with some business for the hotel, which took most of the morning to settle. Niffty needed him to help her in the kitchen, because only he knew the exact ratio of ingredients to make one of her favorite dishes, which took three hours. Then Husk called him over to break up an altercation between two guests, knowing that Alastor was the only demon in the entire building that could end a fight without lifting a single finger. It didn’t take long to send the two on their way, but after that other guests kept coming up to him and asking him things. By the time he was free from the parlor, it was evening.

Normally he was already at the Station, but there was no point in going so late. Husk, knowing what the date was, closed the parlor down and served Alastor drink after drink until the deer was no longer in pain.

“You know, this is the kinda shit Charlie could help with.” Husk commented as Alastor silently downed his fourth drink.

“I suppose, but I don’t believe it’s something worth bringing to her attention,” He admitted, his head swimming in a way he wasn’t overly familiar with. He could count the number of times he had gotten blackout drunk on one hand. “It’s just one day a year... I try not to let it affect my performance otherwise.”

“Yeah, but it sucks seeing you like this,” Husk shook his head. Al gently slid his empty glass back towards the cat, who sighed and refilled it once more. Alastor downed it in two long sips. “You’re allowed to let people help you, you know.”

“I don’t require a shoulder to cry on, Husker,” Alastor said dryly. “I would simply like another drink.”

“I think you should cut back,” Husk eyed him with a frown. “You’ve already had half my stock of whisky.”

“I think I deserve a pass today of all days,” Alastor growled, his eyes stinging. He hadn’t cried in decades - he got his emotions out through violence, never sadness - and he refused to start now. “Just give me the damn drink Husk.”

“Fine, jeez,” Husk sneered, filling his glass once more. “Don’t think I’m gonna drag your ass to your room when you pass out.”

“I will not need any assistance with that, my dear friend.” Alastor grinned, lifting his glass in a salute.

Husk rolled his eyes and went back to putting things back where they belonged. It took a lot of convincing on Alastor’s part to get Charlie to use alcohol as an incentive to act better, but they had seen instant results so the Princess allowed the bar to stay - which meant at the beginning over every week Husk got a new shipment in. As he carried a box filled with empty bottles away, heading to the back of the hotel to throw them into the recycling, another figure slipped into the parlor.

“Husker, my dear friend, I seem to be out once again,” Alastor called, not looking up from his empty glass. “Wh-what kind of bartender worth his s-salt leaves a guest wanting?”

“Wrong person,” Angel walked towards Alastor, who didn’t move a muscle. “Damn Al, ‘ow long ‘ave ya been drinkin’? You look fuckin trashed.”

“Not nearly long enough,” Alastor raised an eyebrow but continued to stare at a whirl in the wood of the bar. It was starting to look like a scowling face and it was making Alastor want to fight it. “I’m still conscious, therefore I need more alcohol.”

“I didn’t even know you drank,” Angel stepped behind the bar and grabbed the mostly empty bottle of amber liquor. He popped the cork and poured some into Alastor’s glass.

Al stared at the glass for a moment - as if he were surprised that it was suddenly filled again, like magic - before bringing it to his lips and draining it in a single go. There was no longer a burn as it went down his throat. The burn faded hours ago. “You.. good?”

“Never been better, sha,” Alastor slurred, a lopsided grin coming to his face. “I feel... I feel like....”

“Yeah?” Angel snorted a little. Yes, he was still mad at Alastor, but even he had to admit the Radio Demon looked kind of... pitiful. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his ears pressed flat against his head. His face was flushed and his eyes were glassy, as if he had been holding back tears, and the slight tremor to his words was enough to tell Angel the other man had been drinking for several hours already.

“Mama was right...” Alastor whispered, resting his chin on the counter.

“‘Bout what?” Angel refilled Al’s glass again.

“‘Bout... ‘bout me,” His tears gathered on his bottom lashes. “She always said I was... goin’ ta be my own downfall... She was right... I- I miss her.”

“What... ‘appened to ‘er?” Angel found himself asking. Alastor was silent for a few moments, and Angel thought he wasn't going to answer at all. Finally, Alastor let his head loll to the side so his cheek was pressing against the bar top.

“I wasn’t good enough,” The tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. “I was- I promised I would earn enough money ta get us a better life, but I was too late... I worked extra hours at th’ station but that left her all alone... I was all she had and I abandoned her...”

“Al...” Angel’s heart hurt.

“If she could see me now... she’d be so disappointed.” He closed his eyes tightly, a light sob slipping out.

“I don’t think that’s right.” Angel took the empty glass away from Alastor, who didn’t even seem to register that Angel was there.

“She was- she was a saint,” He mumbled softly. “She did so much for everyone e-else, and what did we do for her? Jack-fucking-shit!”

He sat up abruptly and slammed his fist onto the counter, making the clean cups underneath rattle dangerously.

“What the fuck is goin’ on?” Husk decided to reenter the parlor at that moment, a deep scowl on his face. “The fuck are you doing behind my bar?”

“I didn’t take nothin,” Angel crossed his arms. “Smell my breath if you want.”

“I’d literally rather be exterminated,” Husk deadpanned before turning his attention to Alastor, who was silent but still conscious, his eyes just barely open. “Damnit Al, why do ya always do this to yourself?”

“Does this happen a lot?” Angel asked cautiously.

“Not really, but today’s always a bad day for him,” Husk helped Al off his stool and lifted him into his arms. Angel had never noticed just how small Alastor was until he was curled in the cat’s arms. “Normally he gets violent and takes it out in a broadcast or something, but everyone kept needing him so he got trapped here all day.”

“Why is today so bad?”

“Day his Ma died,” Husk whispered, not wanting to wake Al. “Look, I know you two are in the middle of some stupid bullshit, but be the bigger person and don’t hold tonight against him... it took him decades to let me help him at all and I don’t want him to go back to dealing with it all on his own again...”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Angel whispered, a heavy frown tugging at his mouth. “I won’t say a word ta no one ‘bout this.”

“You’re a good kid.” Husk muttered as he walked away, Alastor cradled in his soft arms. Angel wasn’t even sure he heard the other properly.

Angel looked around the empty parlor, his chest heavy with too many feelings to name.

Something caught his attention in the corner of the room. Angel squinted, trying to make out the odd shape. It was black, but somehow still managed to stand out against the darkness of the shadows. Angel took a step forward and suddenly whatever it was came rushing at him.

“FUCK-” Angel covered his face, waiting for the impact...

But none came.

He cracked his eyes open and saw a dark blob right in front of him. He stood up straight and took in the creature before him.

“Al?” He squawked, not having expected to see a shadow copy of the other demon standing only inches from his face. The shadow’s glowing features turned up, its red grin curling and its eyes glowing brighter. It reached out, using its hand to caress Angel’s cheek. Angel couldn’t feel anything, which only made him worry he was hallucinating the whole thing. “What are you-?”

The shadow held a finger up to its mouth, silently shushing Angel. He clicked his jaw shut as he watched the shadow throw its head back and mime the action of laughing. Angel wondered if he were to reach out if his hand would go straight through the shadow - it most likely would, but he didn’t know if the shadow would be able to feel it.

“I-is Smiles gonna be aight?” He asked the shadow, who paused. It tilted its head to the side, its ears flopping over in a way that was far too cute for Angel to handle. The shadow straightened and got closer to the spider, its grin softening. The red glow melted into a light blue, and its eyes moved to look as though it had eyebrows that were turned up.

It nodded, but there was some hesitance in the action.

“Physically at least?” he wanted to clarify. The shadow blinked and nodded with more confidence. “But not emotionally....”

It wasn’t a question. The shadow’s frown grew and it shook its head again. It used one hand to tap its chest, right above where its heart would be before using both index fingers to make an X over its mouth.

“What does that mean?” Angel asked, stepping forward. The shadow just jumped back and shook its head one last time before slipping away into the natural darkness. Angel was once again alone in the parlor, and was more confused than ever.

* * *

  
Alastor woke up feeling like he had been exterminated and brought back just to make him suffer more. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like there was a cement block weighing him down. His eyes were dry and his throat was tight and the light filtering in through the window only made the pain behind his eyes spike worse.

The light was suddenly snuffed out. Alastor cracked his eye open the slightest bit and saw his shadow was hovering over him, using its semi-transparent body to block out the light to protect its master from the hangover that was wracking through his body.

“Why did I do that?” He asked, his voice rough as if he had been screaming. “I’ve never enjoyed drinking...”

His shadow followed him as he sat up, its transparent hands coming up to rest on his face - one on his cheek and the other on the top of his head. He couldn’t feel the touches, but he appreciated the gesture.

“I wish Angel was here...” He sighed. Closing his eyes, he thought about how nice it would be to lay his head down on the spider’s chest - how nice it would be to hide his sore eyes from the light and let his headache be soothed by the softness of the other’s fur. He knew first hand how soft it really was and he-

Alastor straightened up so quickly that the room began to spin. The shadow jumped away, surprised by the sudden movement and Alastor leaned over the edge of his bed, a bare hand clasped over his mouth. His ears pressed harder against his head as he tried to take steady breaths. It took him all of three inhales to realize breathing alone wasn’t going to be enough to keep his stomach in place. Alastor was thankful the only thing there to witness his shameful dash to the bathroom was his own shadow.

As disgusting as it was to be throwing up his own weight in whisky and stomach acid,, he could feel how much better he felt with each painful heave. By the time there was nothing left in him, his head hurt worse but at least his stomach had settled to the point where he could stand without doubling over.

He made his way back to the bedroom, planning on grabbing some fresh clothes before taking a long, hot shower. He knew he needed to get down to the hotel soon or else people - and by people, he meant Charlie specifically - would notice his absence and come check on him, which was the last thing he wanted to happen. He saw something on top of his messy covers that made him freeze.

Sitting on his bed was a tray. He hadn’t heard anyone come in, which was concerning in its own way. Approaching the tray, he saw a plate of toast, a bottle of painkillers, a mug of coffee so dark it rivaled his shadow in color and a note. Alastor picked up the note and quickly skimmed it, his curiosity overriding his instincts to make sure his room was secure.

_Smiles,_   
_You’re gonna feel like shit when you wake up. Eat some toast and take some painkillers for your head. Husky and I will keep Charlie off your ass._

There was no signature, but Alastor didn’t need one to know who wrote the note. While he was retching in the bathroom, Angel had let himself in, placed the tray down and just... left. He didn’t try to mock Alastor for his hangover, or try to get the upper hand now that the Radio Demon was vulnerable. He didn’t even peek his head into the bathroom.

Alastor wasn’t sure if he was grateful that Angel hadn’t seen him in such a state, or disappointed that Angel hadn’t come in to check on him.

“Oh dear..” Alastor whined, his ears pressing down and his tail quivering. His shadow perked up, its grin sharpening as if it could see the realization in its master’s eyes. “I may be in a worse predicament that I thought.”

His shadow mimed laughing before morphing into a familiar silhouette, its eyes glowing a light shade of pink. Alastor felt his heart skip at the shadow-Angel that stood before him. He could feel his cheeks warm, his teeth bearing in confusion and disbelief.

“Mon dieu...” He whispered to himself. “I do believe Angel has... gained my affections.”

His shadow made a show of smacking its palm against its forehead, as if it were frustrated that it took so long for Alastor to figure out what the heavy feeling in his chest was.

And of course now Angel hated him - not that Alastor blamed him. Hindsight was always 20/20, and he realized that past him truly was the asshole Angel believes him to be.

Angel, on the other hand, wasn’t what Alastor thought he was. He wasn’t the vapid, lewd, brainless slut that he had met on his first day at the hotel. With each person he spoke to about Angel, the more he realized there was more to the spider than originally showed.

“Go fetch Husker.” Alastor ordered, waving his hand. His shadow bolted from the room, leaving him alone. He sighed and took four of the painkillers, draining half the cup of coffee in one go. He put the mug back down on the tray before sighing heavily.

He was going to have to completely change everything about his plan. All the half baked ideas he had to apologize to Angel would have to be altered if he was ever going to make things right again.

“What the fuck do you want?” Husk threw his door open, his face twisted in a nasty scowl.

“We may or may not have an issue, my dear friend.” Alastor’s grin tightened.

“You’re just now figuring this out?” Husk pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re hopeless.”

“Yes, well, I am requesting your assistance on this matter.” Alastor wrapped his arms around his waist, letting his hands rest on his hips as he looked back towards Angel’s note.

“Fine, but I ain’t getting anywhere near you until you take a fucking shower,” Husk’s nose wrinkled. “Wash yourself and we’ll talk.”

“Thank you, Husker,” Alastor gathered some clean clothing. “It truly means quite a lot to me that you would help me.”

“Don’t mention it,” Husk waved him off. “Seriously. Don’t mention it again or I’ll leave.”

Alastor offered his friend a genuine smile before nodding and slipping into the bathroom.

It was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember? When I said? This was gonna be a oneshot? HA I should have known better XD even as it stands, I erased a few scene ideas from my planning note because it would drag on way too long. While I was writing this, I was worried the pacing was suddenly too fast, but going back to edit it didn't seem nearly as rushed as I thought.
> 
> I have another idea for a oneshot, and I PROMISE this one would actually be a oneshot :') I still plan on finishing my other fics though! I haven't given up on those!


	4. Happy Endings Taste So Sweet

Looking at the mess in front of him, Alastor wondered if he had made a mistake. He was never one for sweets, even when he was alive, so it was beyond him why he thought it would be a good idea to try and take up baking of all things. The smell of faintly burnt sugar and freshly cooling vanilla cake filled the kitchen, and Alastor was far more exhausted than he thought he would be.

This was his third batch of cupcakes, the first two having come out a disaster. He quickly learned that baking was nothing like cooking - when a cake recipe called for a certain amount of something, you don’t estimate. You don’t ‘measure it with your heart’ as his mother used to tell him in reference to things like spices in their favorite dishes. No,

Alastor learned quickly that a recipe had exact measurements for a reason.

“Maybe Fat Nuggets would like the rejects...” He muttered to himself, glaring at the far counter that was completely covered by discarded attempts. He always hesitated to waste food, even if it was a hair above completely inedible.

“Niffty? Are you baking again-?” Charlie walked into the kitchen, pausing in surprise when she saw the Radio Demon rather than the overly-energetic woman.

“My dear, perfect timing!” Alastor grinned. “Care to assist me?”

“With what?” She asked hesitantly. She had never seen him dressed so... casually, with his hair pulled back and a smear of flour on his cheek and his sleeves rolled up, his red jacket nowhere to be seen. He was even wearing one of the many aprons that were kept in the closet - the pink one with the pocket on the front. Charlie thought he looked... adorable.

“I am trying my hand at baking, but I’m finding it more vexing than I initially anticipated it being,” He grimaced, once against glancing back at the first two batches. “If you are free, I would appreciate some aid with these cupcakes.”

“What happened to those?” She asked, pointing to the counter. Alastor’s feedback spiked in embarrassment.

“Never mind that,” He waved her question off. “Now, try this and tell me if it tastes like metal.” He handed her an uniced cupcake, which she took hesitantly. She looked between the cupcake and Alastor, who was grinning at her in anticipation of her review.

“Did... did the other ones taste like metal?” She gave an awkward chuckle, trying to hide the horror in her voice. 

“Hm, yes, but I have no idea what I did incorrectly,” Alastor’s grimace dropped into a frustrated scowl. “Baking isn’t quite the same as cooking.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely different,” The tension in her shoulder relaxed a little when she realized Alastor wasn’t going to purposely poison her via baked goods. She took a bite, chewing it slowly and furrowed her brows in concentration. She blinked. “Al, these are great!”

“Really?” Alastor’s grin was back. “Ah, thank goodness! I was worried I would have to start from square one again.”

“What kind of icing are you going to put on them?” She asked, taking another bite of the plain cake.

“I’m not sure...” He glanced at the book on the counter, open to the recipe for vanilla cake batter. “I was thinking... strawberry, maybe.”

“Are these for Angel?”

“What?” His static made his voice crack. Was he that transparent?

“Angel is the only one who really likes strawberry flavored things,” Charlie giggled, seeing the distress on the taller demon’s face. “I think it’s super sweet that you’re doing this for him! I’m glad to see you’re taking the apology thing seriously too. I was worried you two would be fighting for the rest of eternity.”

“I do not wish to be on the receiving Angel’s irritation any longer,” Alastor sighed, brushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. After his realization the night before, he had been racking his mind for ways to show how genuine his feelings were and continuously came up short. “Though I have the distinct feeling he will not be too... open to my advances.”

“Advances?” Charlie stopped trying her own apron, her mind racing in an attempt to catch up with the connotations. “Wait, do you like Angel?!”

“I thought that was quite clear from the disaster in front of us,” He deadpanned, pulling several containers of strawberries out of the fridge. He had been horrified to see Vaggie keeping fruits in the refrigerator, but according to her it keeps them fresher for longer. “I suppose I could just dice them and fold them into the icing...”

“I have a better idea,” Charlie swooped in and grabbed the berries from Al. “I’m happy for you. I think you two are good for each other.”

“I have no idea what you are referring to, my dear.” Alastor felt his face flush.

“Here, cut these into small pieces,” She handed him the washed strawberries. “You’ve been much... nicer recently.”

“Charlotte, I have never been nice a day in my life,” Alastor scoffed, doing as he was asked, dicing the fruits skillfully. “You must be mistaken.”

“Sure I am,” Charlie grinned as she began to make strawberry jam in a saucepan. “You aren’t as sly as you think. I’ve seen how hard you’ve been trying to apologize and I’m really proud of you. It takes a lot to admit you’re wrong and try to make it right.”

“I simply...” He hesitated before sighing. “He deserves to be happy,” Alastor’s voice dropped, his hands resting on the counter. “And as it is, I have done nothing to differentiate myself from Valentino or his father, which disgusts me.”

“You know about his father?” Charlie blinked, surprised.

“Mm, I’ve spoken in detail with Miss Molly,” Alastor began tipping ingredients into the standmixer, making the base of the icing from the recipe. “I learned there was... much that I was unaware of, which only served to humble me further.”

“You’ve talked with Molly?” Now Charlie was jealous. She had been hearing about the other spider for weeks but didn’t know anything past what Angel shared, yet Alastor was able to meet her and speak to her in person?

“She’s quite a sweet girl,” His smile became more genuine. “It’s no wonder why Angel speaks so highly of her. She is the only other soul I’ve come across who threatened me while fully well knowing who I was. It was very impressive.”

“If you want help with Angel, I’d be happy to do what I can,” Charlie began digging little holes in the center of the cupcakes. “You two deserve to be happy.”

“He does,” Alastor clarified. “I am simply happy to watch him thrive.”

Charlie smiled to himself as Alastor began cleaning up the kitchen. She had been watching the two demons dancing around each other since day one, but even she had to admit that this was not the outcome she had been expecting. At most, she was anticipating the two becoming good friends and causing chaos through the hotel, but Alastor and Angel falling in love with each other? The thought made her chest warm. She knew it wasn’t just one sided either, because she had seen the way Angel fluffed up whenever Alastor was mentioned during their weekly meetings. She noted how his smile would soften before he scoffed and pretended he wasn’t puffing up the more he thought about the other. She plopped a small spoonful of the jam into the center of the cupcakes as she mused.

She wondered what this meant for the future of the hotel. She and Vaggie had been dating for almost two years, and they were going strong but that didn’t stop her from wondering what might happen between them eventually. Vaggie always said she over thought and invented scenarios in her head, but she couldn’t help it. She really did worry about Angel, if something were to happen between him and Alastor. She prayed to who-knows-what that their relationship goes well.

“Do you think he will enjoy these?” Alastor asked softly. Charlie’s heart hurt a little - she had never heard the other demon sound so... unsure.

“I do,” she answered honestly, scooping the icing into a bag to make an impromptu piping bag and putting a swirl of vanilla to cover the strawberry centers. “Angel is stubborn, but he’s not a bad person.”

“Mm.” Alastor hummed but didn’t respond. They cleared the counters of the final dishes and Charlie gently shoved the tray of cupcakes into Alastor’s hands.

“I’ll take care of this,” She smiled warmly. “Good luck.”

“Luck has no place in Hell.” Alastor said airily as he offered the woman a small smile of his own. He made his way towards Angel’s room, knowing that the spider was inside seeing how Angel had been playing his music quite loudly all afternoon.

He adjusted the tray so he could raise a hand to knock, only to pause. He didn’t even know if Angel would be able to hear the knocking over the music, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he would know what to say once faced with the taller demon. Alastor sighed, debating with himself on what to do. After a moment, he frowned and made his decision.

Without knocking, Alastor left the tray in front of Angel’s room. Angel was the only one on that floor, so he wasn’t worried about someone else coming across them before the person they were intended for could find them. He paused once more, wanting to knock.

He scowled when his shadow mimed knocking on the door, its grin sharp and glowing. Al scowled and turned on his heel, leaving the tray and his shadow at Angel’s door.

Angel stared at his door. Fat Nuggets had started nudging it with their head, as if there was something outside. He listened carefully, but he couldn’t hear anything outside of the music he was playing. If someone wanted to get his attention, they weren’t doing a very good job of it.

Standing, he made his way over and pressed the side of his head against the wood, listening harder. When he confirmed there was nothing, his curiosity spiked more. Opening the door, Angel was surprised to see a tray of... cupcakes?

He picked them up and brought them into his room, bumping the door closed with his hip. Fat Nuggets watched him with glowing eyes, the smell of the sugary icing filling their nose as Angel placed the tray down on his vanity.

His first thought was that they were poisoned - why else would someone leave random baked goods in front of his door? If not poisoned, then laced with something.

But Charlie would never let someone do that to him, and he could feel they were still a little warm which meant they were baked fresh in the hotel’s kitchen. Angel knew he wouldn’t die if something was wrong with them, seeing how there was no such thing as Angelic poison, but it would be a bitch to wait out the process of his body purifying the substances. On the other hand, his mouth was watering at the smell of the cupcakes filling his room. Vanilla on vanilla seemed a little boring, but they still looked good.

Against his better judgement, Angel took one of the cupcakes and peeled off the wrapper before taking a huge bite. His eyes widened at the taste of strawberries. He could feel his fur puffing at the realization of how much time must have gone into the sweets. He did a mental checklist of who would have done this.

Charlie wouldn’t have just left them in front of his door - she would have wanted to see his face when he tried them. Vaggie wouldn’t have been able to make them look so nice - she was the one who constantly reminded her girlfriend how bad she was at baking. Niffty wouldn’t have left them in the hallway because it could have made a mess, and Husk wasn’t one for giving gifts to show affection - this much Angel learned the first time the cat demon had silently pushed him down onto the couch before curling up on Angel’s lap. Angel had come back to the hotel a little worse for wear, and Husk took it upon himself to cheer him up some. Angel appreciated it more than he thought Husk knew.

That left...

Angel felt himself puff up even more.

Could it really have been Alastor? Angel’s chest fluttered a little at the thought. It was well known throughout the hotel that Alastor was not a fan of sweet things - they joked that they put salt in his coffee just to make sure no sugar would be tasted. It was one of the many running gags between the staff, which was one reason why Angel found it hard to believe that the deer would go to such lengths to apologize.

Maybe Alastor really was being genuine about this.

“I’ve been a dick, haven’t I Nuggs?” Angel smiled softly as he took another bite. The sweetness of the strawberries was so different from the sweetness of the icing and it was absolutely perfect.

Fat Nuggets didn’t answer, their attention firmly planted on the other cupcakes that were just out of their reach.

* * *

  
The next week or so went the same way, with Angel stepping out of his room to find a tray of baked goods sitting outside of his room and no red-headed deer demon to be seen anywhere in the hotel. Every time he tried to ask Charlie, she just gave him a suspicious grin and made some halfhearted excuse for Alastor’s absence.

Cookies, brownies, danishes, even some sort of fried dough with powdered sugar on top, all still warm by the time Angel found them. While he was thrilled, there were others that... weren’t.

Angel knew his day wasn’t going to be good the second he woke up to a rather lengthy message from Valentino. All he had to do was skim it to know what it was about - certain phrases stood out more than others.

_Getting chubby..._

_Won’t be as attractive..._

_New diet plan..._

_‘Don’t forget Angel Cakes, you’re only as good as people see you. Your body is my main asset, and it’s not nice of you to ruin my property with your neglect. Don’t worry - Daddy will get you back into shape baby boy.’_

Angel felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He knew he had been cheating on his diet a little, but he didn’t think he was gaining that much weight. He looked at himself in the mirror and he didn’t see where Val saw the fat-

It was there, on his thighs and his waist. His face was rounder, wasn’t it? He was gaining too much weight, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it all that much - after all, Alastor was the one who was making him all of the baked goods. Alastor was the one leaving the sweets outside of his door. Alastor was the one putting the time into making things for Angel, when no one else ever had - other than Molly, of course. He should go visit her. He hadn’t seen her since right after the incident.

Fat Nuggets chuffed at the door, taking Angel’s attention away from his own reflection. For a moment, the other Angel wasn’t nearly as chubby as he had been a moment before.

“Is someone there baby?” Angel asked the pig. Nuggets oinked and sniffed at the door again. Angel perked up, wondering if this would be his chance.

He quickly went over to the door and threw it open, catching Alastor just as he was straightening back up from setting the tray on the floor. They stared at each other in shocked silence for a moment, neither saying a thing. Angel was the first to break the silence.

“Well?” He said, smiling a little. “Bring th’ tray in. I’m a lotta things, but I ain’t a bad host.”

“I-I have many duties to attend to,” Alastor took a minuscule step backwards. “I couldn’t possibly let them sit-”

“Al, please.” Angel noticed how Alastor’s ears pressed down a little.

Alastor nodded and picked the tray back up, following Angel into the spider’s room. He closed the door behind Alastor, watching from the corner of his eye as the deer placed the tray down on his vanity.

“I do hope the past sweets have been to your liking.” Alastor cleared his throat. Angel realized that Alastor was uncertain - the Radio Demon of all people was unsure around Angel! A whore! Because... that’s all he was. A whore, a slut, not deserving of genuine love because Valentino was right about him. He knew Angel was just a slut - A worthless, fat, pathetic-

“You’re crying.” Alastor’s voice broke Angel from his thoughts.

“I’m wha-?” He lifted a hand to his face and was surprised to find that his cheeks were indeed damp.

“Did something... Were these not to your satisfaction?” Alastor glanced at the tray of fruit tarts, his eyebrows turning up slightly in concern.

“N-no, no it’s not that,” Angel chuckled wetly. “They’re great. Everything’s been great. You’re... a great baker.”

“Miss Charlotte has been a big help in this endeavor,” He placed a tart on a napkin and handed it to Angel. “I’m very happy to hear that you’ve been enjoying your treats.”

“Why are ya doin’ this?” Angel took the napkin with a small, sad smile.

“I’m not sure what you mean, my dear.” Alastor kept his eyes on his hands.

“All a’ this,” Angel didn’t take a bite of the tart, but held it gently as if he was afraid it would disappear. “I don’t get it. Why’re ya makin’ so much shit fa me?”

“I know you like sweets.” He ended the statement there, as if it was the most obvious thing in the underworld.

“I probably shouldn’t eat more though,” Angel let out a monotone chuckle. “I ‘ppriciate it, don’t gemme wrong. I just... can’t be gainin’ anymore weight, ya know? What good is a whore if ‘e gets fat?”

“Angel, you are not fat,” Alastor frowned heavily. “You are naturally thin, and a few sweets aren’t going to be enough to change that.”

“You’d think, but Val’s gettin on my ass,” A sharp laugh followed by a shuddering breath that he hoped Alastor didn’t hear. “I gotta start a new diet. Th’ Boss Man says he got a new plan fa me.”

“I believe it would be a shame for you to do so,” Alastor said calmly, but it made Angel’s heart beat faster. “I know it is a personal preference of mine, but a little roundness to a figure is not something to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah, well it ain’t really an option fa me,” Angel’s smile was so fake it hurt. “I gotta keep up my image, ya know? Val won’t lemme slip.”

“How about this,” Alastor took the tart back from the spider. In a single motion, he broke the tart in two and tapped the halves so the crumbs fell onto the napkin. He handed the two halves back to Angel, who took it with a confused sound. “There, all the calories fell out, therefore you will not gain any weight.”

Angel looked between Alastor and the tart, a surprised laugh slipping from his mouth. As soon as the first fell, others followed until he was all but bent in half, laughing loudly. Alastor shot his hand out to catch the tart before it fell onto the bed, his own smile growing wide and genuine at the sound of Angel’s cackles.

By the time Angel calmed, happy tears had washed away the sad ones from before. He wiped his fur, small chuckles continuing to trickle into the air.

“Here, mon amour,” Alastor reached out, a red handkerchief in his hand. Angel only had a moment to wonder where he had pulled it from before the deer was gently dabbing the dampness from his face. Angel just watched him with wide, shocked eyes. Alastor continued to carefully brush Angel’s fur back into place, not looking up at the spider.

“There... beautiful as always.”

“Al, what-”

“Smile, my dear. It truly is a dark day in Hell when it’s missing.” Alastor snapped his fingers, the handkerchief poofing into thin air.

“You’re such a smooth talka,” Angel’s fur puffed out in a way that was far too obvious to be able to hide from anyone, let alone the person sitting less than a foot away from you. “Almost makes me thinks you’re tellin’ th’ truth.”

“Who says I’m not?” Alastor looked at Angel, his mouth slightly downturned. “Who’s to say I’m lying?”

“It would’t make sense for ya to be bein’ honest,” Angel sat back a little. “I’m just- you’re...”

“Angel, why are you so hesitant to accept affections?” Alastor asked, genuinely wondering but not actually expecting an answer - so when Angel opened his mouth Alastor was taken off guard.

“I’ve neva been one ta be complimented fa real,” Angel pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. Alastor didn’t like how small the spider looked. “When I was alive, it was always ta get somethin’ from me. Everytime a guy would start talkin’ me up, it was neva cuz he thought I was neat and wanted ta get ta know me - it was eitha cuz ‘e wanted a quick fuck or cuz ‘e wanted an in with th’ Family. Then when I died, I got targeted cuz I had long legs and looked like I had big tits. Got all these johns comin’ up ta me, promisin’ me shit. It was... fun, for a while. I felt wanted - like I was actually worth somethin’. Then... then Val came along. He gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse. I started workin’ for ‘im and, well...”

“I believe you are far too hard on yourself, my dear,” Alastor fought back the surge of rage at Angel’s admission. “You are worthy of genuine compliments.”

“Neva thought I’d hear someone like you sayin’ that ta me.” Angel chuckled again. He ate half of the tart in one bite and felt his eyes sting again. It was creamy and sweet, the fruit on top obviously fresh.

“I never thought I would say something like this to anyone, living or dead.” Alastor’s voice was soft - not quite a whisper but close.

“I’m sorry I was such a dick to ya,” Angel said after a moment. “I was pissed but I shouldn’t have kept th’ grudge. This is Hell afta all. You coulda done so much worse but ya didn’t... Maybe I should be thankin’ ya for not killin’ my kid. I should probably apologize for my first impression too.. Can’t say it was a good one.”

“No, don’t say that,” Alastor’s ears pressed down against his head. “I... I was unnecessarily cruel. It did not dawn on me that you would react to intensely to the... prank. I personally have little interest in pets, and thought it was just something you had to pass the time. I thought it would be fun to see you get mad then it would blow over and we would move on as we had in the past. I had no way to foresee the full consequences of my actions.”

“What changed ya mind?”

“I... well, to begin with I may have, erm... sent my shadow to watch over you.” Alastor felt his tail twitch under his jacket. He worried Angel would react the same way Molly had to the admission, and that the very slight progress he had made would be dashed in an instant.

“Watch over me?” Angel didn’t sound angry, just confused.

“Yes, after the first failed apology I sent it to tail you,” Alastor stared at the wall, where the shadow in question was pointing and miming laughing at its owner. Alastor frowned a little, not entirely amused that his own shadow was mocking his mistakes. “I wanted to understand you a little more. You’ve always been an enigma to me, mon ange, and I thought I would be able to solve whatever riddle you had become to me.”

“What did you find out?”

“I overheard you speaking to Charlie,” He felt shame flush his face. “And... and how you were treated in your life, with the therapy.”

“Oh...” It was a breath. Alastor felt his heart stop for a moment. He knew he was treading on thin ice with Angel, but he also knew he needed to come clean. This was the point that could either destroy whatever hesitant truce they had at the moment or allow him to create something new going forward.

“Then I went to speak with Valentino to ask about the pig,” Alastor let the feedback drop from his voice entirely. He didn’t need it to feel powerful. He wanted Angel to know he could be vulnerable too. “I thought to myself, if I wanted to understand your affections for the beast, I would have to go to the source. I don’t think he quite understood the implication of his words when he recalled what Vox had been doing...”

Angel flinched at the name of the other overlord and Alastor felt his fangs sharpened slightly in his mouth. He had never really liked Vox all that much to begin with, but now he had so many more reasons to despise him.

“After that, I had tried to make you dinner but I... burned it pretty badly. I went to your sister, to speak with her. That was probably the most insightful thing I could have done.”

Alastor played with his fingers to give himself something to focus on other than the incredulous look the other demon was giving him.

“Why do ya care so much?” He finally asked. Alastor froze for a moment before sighing heavily.

“I wish I had an answer for you, darling,” He offered Angel a helpless smile. Angel leaned back slightly, as if shocked by the expression. “But I have no clue myself. I rarely feel... remorseful, and yet you made me do the unthinkable all for the sake of apologizing.”

“I’m sorry I shot at ya,” Angel muttered, looking away. “That night in th’ parlor... It wasn’t cool a’ me ta do that.”

“As if I don’t understand why you did it,” Alastor gave a gentle wave. “I was more surprised that you missed.”

“Did it on purpose,” Angel admitted. Alastor felt himself straining his ears to hear Angel properly. “Even though I was pissed, I didn’t want ya ta get that ‘urt.”

“Yet another thing I don’t understand, it seems.” Alastor’s hands shook slightly. He didn’t know why Angel would be so thoughtful, especially after what he had done.

“Hey Al, do you think I’m... ugly?” Angel’s shoulders hunched even more. Alastor blinked, the static in his head spiking in surprise.

“Wh-wh-”

“Ya don’t gotta answer that,” Angel sighed, hiding his face in his top set of hands. “Sorry, that was stupid-”

“I think you are quite stunning,” Alastor cut him off. Angel froze. “In fact, you are one of the most ethereal beings I think I’ve ever encountered.”

“You can’t be serious...” Angel breathed, eyes wide.

“I am quite serious! You should not doubt yourself as much, mon ange.” Alastor offered the other demon a soft smile.

“Why did ya... Did ya not like... why didn’t ya...” Angel trailed off, feeling ridiculous.

“What’s on your mind?”

“When ya tripped n’ accidentally grabbed onta me,” Angel looked away. Alastor nodded, acknowledging that he knew what Angel was talking about. “You- you’d ratha fall on ya ass than touch me... I just don’t get why...”

“It’s not that I was disgusted,” Alastor was shocked that Angel would think such a thing of him. “Of course not!”

“Then why?” Angel scowled and looked away. “I didn’t mind that ya weren’t inta me. I don’t get turned down eva, so havin’ you reject me was kinda nice, cuz it meant you weren’t just usin’ me. I didn’t care that ya didn’t dig me like that, but it hurt that you hated me enough ta throw yaself onta th’ ground rather than touch me.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was trying to use you,” Alastor flushed. “I truly did not mean to take advantage of your closeness like that... To be honest, I was quite worried that you would think I was trying to mock you, which I would never do.”

“So ya don’t think I’m digustin’?”

“Quite the opposite, mon cher.”

“Oh...” Angel mumbled, looking away. He hadn’t been expecting that sort of raw honesty in the other’s answer.

“Angel, mon cher, I truly am more sorry than I could ever express,” Alastor took Angel’s hands in his own, loosely lacing their fingers together. “For upsetting you with my juvenile prank, but also for allowing you to believe those things about yourself.”

“It ain’t a big deal Smiles,” Angel chuckled lightly, his hands surging forward a little more so their fingers were more firmly nestled together. “Ain’t like I haven’t heard worse.

‘Sides, no one’s eva bothered tryin’ ta apologize... so thanks, for carin’.”

“Of course, sha,” Alastor could feel the shift in his accents, but he found he didn’t mind the idea of Angel knowing what he really sounded like. “You ain’t below anyone else. If they won’t acknowledge they’re wrong, then they’re not worth your time.”

“I like ya voice like this,” Angel closed his eyes, giving Alastor’s hands a barely-felt squeeze. “The radio thing ya do is nice, cuz it makes me think a when I was alive, but this one is... comfortin’.”

“Comforting...?” Alastor blinked. “Never thought of it that way before...”

“Hm? What’s up Nugs?” Angel’s attention was taken away as Fat Nuggets began to headbutt the spider’s ankle, which was over the edge of the bed while his other leg was tucked up under his body. He reached down with his bottom hands, keeping his top ones within Al’s, and brought the pig to sit on his lap.

Fat Nuggets chuffed happily, their spots glowing bright. They put their front hooves on their dad’s chest and licked Angel’s chin, bringing out one of his rare small, happy smiles. They plopped back into Angel’s lap before turning their large eyes towards Alastor, who was looking back with apprehension.

They waddled over to the Radio Demon, turned a few circles and plopped down in the deer’s lap. They rested their head on Alastor’s thigh and snuggled in, letting their eyes close as they fell asleep.

Alastor watched them with incredulous eyes. After everything he had done - after everything he had put Angel through - the pig still seemed at ease around him. Alastor wasn’t stupid, and he knew the pig was as far smarter than a simple farm animal. There was no masking the intelligence behind their gaze, which scared him a little. Fat Nuggets was now the third demon to never look at Alastor with fear in their eyes.

“Seems like they like ya Al,” Angel smiled softly, his eyes turning up as he watched the other demon flounder slightly. “They’re usually pretty picky with who they’ll take a nap on.”

“Are they now?” Alastor felt a helpless smile tug at his lips. Normally he would never have allowed himself in such a situation, but now that he was in said situation he found it was actually quite nice.

Angel’s hands were warm, the fur soft. He didn’t hold Alastor’s hands too tightly, not making Alastor feel like he was trapped. He could tell Angel would let go the second he showed any want to remove his hands. Angel also smelled nice, like warmth and something sweet. It reminded Alastor a little of a long forgotten memory.

“Hey Al?”

“Mm?”

“Wanna stay for the night?” Angel asked, almost bashfully. Before Alastor could respond, Angel corrected himself. “Not- not to do anythin’! I promise... I just... thought it would be nice ta have someone ta wake up ta in th’ mornin’.”

“I think I would like that,” Alastor ran a reassuring thumb along the back of Angel’s knuckles. “As long as you’re alright with it.”

“I trust ya not ta pull anythin’ on me when I’m out.” Angel’s smile was blinding.

Alastor could do nothing more than nod, his face slack from the sheer emotion crashing through his chest. Angel was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he wondered how anyone could look at the demon sitting across from him and think to take advantage of him. He couldn’t understand who could look at Angel and see anything less than just that - an Angel.

“You’re turning me soft, sha.” Alastor chuckled, his voice low and gentle. He felt his face warm in pride as Angel fluffed up.

“Shaddup.” Angel mumbled, looking away. Alastor could only grin when he realized the other demon was... pouting.

“Anything you say, cher.”

* * *

  
“And so me, bein’ me, went - completely monotone - ‘make me’!” Angel laughed loudly. He was retelling the story of how he managed to make the boss of another mafia group so frustrated with him that he was just... let go. Alastor smiled as he listened, only vaguely noticing how other demons would scramble out of their way.

He and Angel were running errands on Charlie’s behalf - mainly to get supplies, but also because the woman wanted them to spend some time together outside of the hotel.

Alastor would never say it out loud, but he was very grateful for her excuse to get Angel alone.

“My dear, you never fail to amaze me,” Alastor said with his usual feedback flare. “I’m constantly blown away by how you managed to live so long before falling down here!”

“You and me both hot stuff,” Angel’s grin grew wider. Alastor liked how it made his teeth look sharper, but not necessarily in a dangerous way. “I still think overdosin’ was the lamest way I coulda kicked the bucket.”

“Probably one of the more painful ways, I would imagine.” Alastor commented, perfectly hiding the tightness in his chest.

“I guess,” Angel shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Felt like I was bein’ ripped ta shred by dogs honestly. Everythin’ fuckin’ hurt and I thought I was gonna start pukin’ out my guts... thankfully I passed out before kickin’ it, so it was like... fallin’ asleep.”

“I can imagine how terrifying that would be...” Alastor’s grin tightened, memories of his own death flashing through his mind. He would never be able to be near a dog without fear running down his spine for the rest of his afterlife.

“Ah, sorry for bringin’ th’ mood down,” Angel voice picked back up. “Ain’t nothin’ ta worry ‘bout anymore. Ain’t like I’m gonna-”

“Angel?” A stranger stopped them, his face lighting up. “Oh damn! It really is you!”

“Sorry, not on the clock.” Angel pushed past the man, who’s grin dimmed a little.

“Wait no, don’t you remember me?”

“Why would I remember you?” Angel stopped and raised a single eyebrow.

“Angel baby,” The demon took a step closer, using his claw to push Angel’s head up. He was easily a foot taller than the spider, which in itself was a feat. “Anthony...”

Angel’s eyes widened in a flash, trying to pull away only to find a hand on the small of his back, keeping him in place.

“The fuck are ya-” Angel’s voice broke as the demon pulled him closer.

“After all the fun we had...” He murmured. “I’m hurt. You went and forgot about little old me...”

“And who, may I ask, are you?” Alastor felt his grin sharpen. He was not happy to see some random demon touching Angel in such a way.

“Why don’t you tell him, Anthony?” He leered at Angel, who glared back.

“He ain’t no one.” Angel growled.

“Now, is that anyway to treat the man who took your virginity?” The demon’s face split into a dangerous grin. “You were so cute for me Tony... moaning and whining like a whore even during your first time. I have to admit, this form is way cuter than human you.”

“You bastard-” Angel struggled but the demon had a firm grip on the spider.

“Now, Tony... shouldn’t you greet me properly?” His eyes flashed.

“Ya used me!” Angel shouted, his voice breaking a little. “You lied ta me ta get ta Pops!”

“Ah, so he is one of the poor souls you were telling me about, cher,” Alastor felt his antlers beginning to extend. “What a shame.”

“Ya lied ta me, and used my feelins against me,” Angel’s words got stronger, his face twisting in rage. “Ya outed me ta my fuckin’ family. Ya made me feel like th’ only thing I was good for was spreadin’ my legs... and now ya have the audacity ta talk ta me.”

“Tony-”

“Sha, allow me to-”

“And I ain’t lettin’ you get away with pushin’ me ‘round again.” Angel growled, whipping out his third pair of arms and two tommy guns - one in the botttom most set of hands and the other in the middle set while his top pair shoved against the demon’s shoulders to create a gap between them.

Within seconds, the demon was peppered with bullet holes, smoke filling the air and blood splashing onto the pavement, making the concrete slick.

“You BITCH-” He roared, his body already spitting out the bullets as he charged at Angel, who readied his guns ones more. Alastor summoned his microphone, prepared to step in and take this demon out of his misery, when he paused.

Angel did a backflip to avoid a hit, his mouth grinning and open wide with a joyful shout, opening fire on the demon. Alastor watched in awe as Angel emptied his guns, only to replace them in the blink of an eye. He cackled as his eyes shone - Angel was in his element, and if Al hadn’t realized how beautiful Angel was before, this would have definitely been a turning moment for him.

“What’s wrong, ya neutered bastard?” Angel taunted, summoning knives one at a time and throwing them skillfully so they embedded themselves up to the hilt in the demon’s flesh. “Can’t handle me? Ya couldn’t even handle me as a human! What makes ya think ya can take me now?”

“You little slut-” The demon shouted as a knife buried itself in his eye.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Angel teased, lightly jumping away from a line of bullets coming from the demon’s gun. “Can’t even hit a movin’ target! No wonda ya were killed by Pops the second he saw ya.”

“You-”

“Ya would ‘a botched ya first mission,” Angel continued, his grin sharpening even more as he dodged and jumped and spun. He was ethereal with blood that wasn’t his drenching his shining fur. “Couldn’t fight, couldn’t fuck-” He shot forward, his long legs pushing him faster than the demon could keep up with. Angel lunged, slashing the other’s throat with a clean, clearly practiced motion. “What were ya even good for, huh?”

The demon fell to his knees, only able to gurgle wetly as blood poured from the wound in his throat. He was already healing, the flesh knitting itself back together under the slices in the dark fur.

“Mon cher,” Alastor clapped slowly as he approached the two. He grinned in excitement as he saw the glint of bloodlust in Angel’s eyes. “Mon ange, mon amour, you are absolutely sublime! Truly exquisite! I might even go as far as to say otherworldly!”

“Shit Smiles,” Angel’s face untwisted into something softer. He wiped blood from his fur and flicked it off his fingers. “Keep it up and I might propose here ‘n now.”

“You were right,” Alastor took his hand, not minding the blood soaking into his glove. He brought Angel’s hand to his mouth and let his tongue swipe across Angel’s palm, tasting the blood against the fur, never taking his eyes away from Angel’s. “Watching you fight was an experience I could never replicate. The sheer animalistic joy in your face as you ripped that boar apart... it felt like a spark going through my veins.”

“Fuck Al,” Angel stared at him, eyes wide and slightly glazed. Alastor could see how the fur that wasn’t matted down was beginning to stick up. Part of him wanted to know what Angel would look like with an actual blush, but there was something so endearing about this part of the spider, and he wouldn’t change anything. “You can’t just say somethin’ like that...”

“Or what?” Alastor smirked, having a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing to the other. “What would ya do, sha?”

Angel stared at him for a moment, conflict clearly written on his face. Alastor’s grin widened, wondering how far he could push Angel before the spider got too flustered to talk back anymore, only for his mind to go completely blank when Angel leaned in and closed the gap between them.

Alastor’s eyes widened as Angel kissed him, the feeling so light and gentle that if he couldn’t distinctly smell blood and Angel’s sweet scent, Alastor might have imagined it.

After a moment, he felt Angel pulling away.

Without thinking, Alastor reached up and pulled Angel back in for another kiss, finally letting his eyes fall closed as he carded his fingers through the fur on the back of his head. He felt Angel sigh into his mouth, and the fire burning in his stomach roared.

He had never understood the appeal of relationships. Sex and kissing were never something he had really found himself craving, and even the more intimate sides of a relationship - holding hands, sharing coffee in the morning, falling asleep next to someone in the evening - never seemed like something he needed in order to be happy.

Kissing Angel, he could feel something waking inside of him. Not the urge to fuck, but rather to own - to praise and subdue and protect someone. He wanted to do whatever it took to make Angel fall apart, not because he would find carnal pleasure of the flesh but rather the pleasure of the knowledge that he was the one to have the power over another - power over another in a way that wasn’t fear and death.

The prospect of exploring this new power thrilled him.

“F-fuck...” The demon healed enough to begin to crawl away, but his shaking curse was enough to draw the attention back towards him.

“Mon cher, may I?” Alastor asked, using his thumb to casually swipe the blood from his cheek, where it had rubbed off from Angel’s fur.

“Be my guest babe,” Angel’s grin grew as he watched the demon on the ground desperately try to crawl away. “Can I watch ya work this time? I’ve always been curious ‘bout how ya broadcasts look from your side ‘a th’ radio.”

“I wouldn’t mind a few extra hands,” Alastor laughed, his head tilting back as the echoing laugh track sounded around them. “This is going to make for the most exciting broadcast yet!”

“I’m lookin’ forward ta see if the Big Bad Radio Demon is as scary as ‘e seems ta be.”

“And as for you,” Alastor turned to the demon. “You are to be a wonderful example to everyone in Hell!”

“E-example for wh-what?” He stuttered, a dark stain growing on his pants.

“Or maybe a warning would be more accurate,” Alastor’s grin grew impossibly wider as his eyes turned into dials. “A warning against touching what İടｎ’ቲ 丫๏υrS.”

The static spiked louder and louder until nothing could be heard, not even the demon’s screams.

* * *

  
“Quiet, little one,” Alastor whispered to Fat Nuggets, who had started whining for attention. They looked up at the deer, tilting their head to the side as their spots pulsed with light. Alastor leaned down and picked the pig up, cradling them in his arms carefully, scratching behind their ear in the way he knew they liked. “Your father is resting. No need to wake him so soon.”

He glanced at Angel’s bed, where the spider was sound asleep. His bangs were pinned back and there was a sheet mask drying on his face. He was wearing one of Alastor’s few sweatshirts that he had convinced the other demon to buy for whatever reason, and was holding his pillow tightly in two pairs of arms.

Alastor silently padded over to the bed and peeled the mask off, tossing it into the trashcan under the vanity before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Angel’s forehead, being careful not to wake the other.

Fat Nuggets still in his arms, Alastor made his way down to the main parlor. Husk was sitting at one of the stools on the wrong side of the bar, playing solitaire with a deck of cards as Charlie and Vaggie sat on one of the couches facing the fireplace. Alastor found comfort in how they all came together in such a way, able to spend time in the same room without needing to fill the silence.

He sat next to Husk, making sure not to bump Nuggets against the edge of the bar.

“You look comfortable.” Husk commented without looking over.

“Yes, well Angel cooreced me into expanding my wardrobe,” Alastor could feel the soft smile on his face, but found he didn’t care if they saw it. “I believe his main motive was having the ability to steal the sweatshirts from my closet, but I appreciate how far he’s gone to find pieces that would fit my tastes.”

He glanced down at himself, at the black pants and oversized red hoodie with a small embroidered strawberry in the corner. Angel had been quite proud of it, having embroidered it himself. Alastor was quite fond of the garment, not that he would let anyone other than Angel know the true extent of that fondness.

“You know, I never thought I’d see the day you’d go soft like this,” Husk smirked a little as he let out a huff-like chuckle. Alastor opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off.

“Seriously though. You’ve always been so isolated from everything. I’m... I’m glad you and the kid got each other. As cheesy as it sounds, you’re good for him. He’s good for you too. He’s changed you in ways I didn’t think you could change.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.” Alastor scowled, but there was no fire behind it. Husk let out another huff of a laugh.

“You deserve to have someone to take care of you the right way,” Husk’s voice dropped lower. “I knew there was only so much me and Niffts could do, but Angel can do so much more...”

“I never thought I would find myself being dependent on another...” Alastor admitted quietly, petting Fat Nugget’s absentmindedly.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with letting other people help you,” Husk shot him a stern look, one he only used when Alastor needed some sense talked into him. “It ain’t a weakness to care about others, you idiot.”

“Yes, I suppose you might be right.”

Husk rolled his eyes and went back to his game. Alastor watched, adding comments and suggestions occasionally. Husk, much to his credit, took the commentary in stride despite his grumbling.

After a while, Angel shuffled into the parlor, his bangs a mess from being pinned back so long and his eyes puffy from sleep. The moment he saw Alastor, his entire face seemed to light up. He went over to the other demon and scooped Fat Nuggets from his arms as he placed a kiss on Alastor’s cheek. He gracefully sat on the stool to Al’s right, his bottom left hand reaching out to take the other’s. Alastor watched Angel as he cooed to Nuggets, pinching their cheeks and feeding them the cherries that Husk told him a dozen times NOT to feed to the pig. As Alastor watched, he realized something.

Alastor’s chest ached in a way he was quickly becoming addicted to, and he wouldn’t want anything to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I estimated this to be two chapters, so having it end up with four isn't the worst I've done XD 
> 
> It's a bit of a headcannon of mine that Alastor, while still ace, finds the idea of having that sort of control over someone else who willing gives themselves to him to be thrilling. He'd be all for dominating Angel, but mainly for the satisfaction of seeing Angel fall apart because of him. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! I'm so happy so many people enjoyed this and how the characters were written :3 I love writing lowkey character studies, and this was so fun to write. Alastor is such an interesting character, and I can't wait to learn more about him with the full series! 
> 
> I'm already planning another HH fic, and I'm *hopefully* going to be finishing my MDZS fic soon, so keep an eye out for those if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the rest of this week was going to be CHAOS so I figured I'd use my last day of sanity to start yet another fic after promising to get back to my other ones! In my defense, I was going between this and the update for my stoner MDZS college au, so I'm at least attempting to finish that one! 
> 
> My last HH was fun to write, but I feel like I missed out on how casually the demons react to violence and wanted to play around with that a little more. Alastor having to learn the hard way that yes, people have feelings and yes, you do too is going to be an interesting character study XD


End file.
